Sesshomaru's Promise
by demonwings737
Summary: With the evidence of her blood, he knew she had left him forever, leaving him with only the promise they made. Little did he know that she had survived and was now helping his brother kill Naraku! Will they meet again? SessxOc
1. The Call

_(A/N: Howdy ya'll... demonwings737 here... I have gone back and made a few changes to Sesshomaru's Promise and revised it... hope you guys dont mind! Hehehe!)_

- - -

Chapter One: The Call

- - -

"Inuyasha? Are you there?"

The small voice was barely audible in the seeping darkness that made up the forest of the Go-Shinboku Tree. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, casting a dreary gloom on the tree canopies. Usually twittering birds were now strangely silent. Nothing stirred. All was quiet. Too quiet.

Kagome Higurashi moaned as she helped herself out of the Bone-Eater's Well, the only connection to her time, besides her green and white school uniform, she had. Shivering slightly, she looked around her with her chocolate colored eyes, her raven black hair drifting momentarily with every movement of her head. Where was everyone?

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo? INUYASHA!"

The only answer that came was silence. A dark, empty void of silence.

"The nerve! How could they leave me behind again?!"

Sighing deeply, Kagome began heading to the Go-Shinboku. She was eerily aware of the quiet and the darkness that was welcoming the setting sun. A breeze picked up, sending cold shivers up and down her spine. With the wind came whispers among the trees. They seemed to call out for her, beckoning her to follow them to an endless time of agonizing darkness. Picking up her pace, Kagome tried to zone out the sounds, sighing with relief when she found herself at the base of the Great Tree. Suddenly weary, she plopped down at the roots, her back leaning up against the tree's serrated surface. Slowly, her mind began to wander.

_I guess I did come a bit early. They'll find me tomorrow. Man, am I tired…_

Then, with her next breath, she fell into her dreams.

- - -

_"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'll be back in two days. Ok?"_

_Kagome looked up into his deep, golden eyes and had to try hard not to fall into them. The half demon was standing in front of her, his back towards the well. His eyes were stern and his white, puppy ears were almost flat against his silver hair. There was a shadow over his face because of the rays linked to the setting sun at his back, but she could tell that his fangs were semi-bared. He acts just like a baby sometimes, she thought. Doesn't he realize that I always make it through his little barricade?_

_"You can't leave now. You just got here and we need to find the Sacred Jewel shards," Inuyasha growled. "Don't forget that you're the reason we have to find them in the first place!" His arms were crossed and his clawed hands were hidden in the long sleeves of his red haorie. "Besides, I don't want to go through another night having to listen to that brat of yours whining non stop."_

_Kagome suppressed a giggle as a vision of her little Shippo, a young kitsune, popped into her mind. Trying to be serious, she made herself a little taller and said, "Miroku will take care of him."_

_"Feh. All Miroku can care about is his sore cheek when his lecherous hands take over."_

_Another giggle threatened to escape her, but she kept it down with a small smile. "Then, after she is done beating Miroku, Sango will watch him. Her and Kirara."_

_Kagome could almost see the struggle on Inuyasha's face as he realized he was out of excuses. Finally, growling a little, he moved aside so she could get down the well. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'll be back in no time. See you in two days!"_

_But before she could jump down he grabbed her arm and looked deep into her eyes, making her melt on the inside. "You had better be here. And in one piece too. If you aren't here then I'm coming for you." He paused to let go of her arm but he stopped her again by adding, "Please stay safe."_

_Kagome turned and saw sincerity written in his golden orbs._

_"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be safe. I promise…"_

_With that she jumped in and vanished into shining blue light._

- - -

Kagome opened her eyes, only to find darkness everywhere. The sun had long since set and now a full moon had come to take its place. The wind had died down to a chilly breeze. But something was still amiss. Everything was still too quiet. A cold chill went down her spine as she closed her eyes once more.

_: Help… me… :_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as a small, feminine voice suddenly filled her mind. She looked around wildly, but was met with only the stillness of the night.

"Uh… Hello?"

_: Please… help… please… help me:_

The call was still distant, but it was growing stronger with every word.

"Where are you?" Kagome stood and tried to face the voice's direction.

_: A hut… follow… my voice… help me priestess:_

Kagome realized the voice was carrying on the breeze. She began to run against the wind, mindless to how far she was getting away from where her friends would surely be waiting for her. She just kept running towards the cry that was getting closer but weaker.

_: Hurry… there isn't much… time… :_

She had been running for about thirty minutes before Kagome decided to take a quick rest. Leaning against a tree, she tried to even out her breathing. Suddenly, a demonic aura slammed into her senses. She stared ahead of her in shock. Never had she felt one so strong from so far away! There had to be more than one demon in one place. Kagome strained her eyes more against the darkness.

It was then that she realized the call had disappeared entirely.

Her breathing finally even, Kagome began to head down towards the hut. The demonic aura was getting steadily stronger, and she silently wished that she had her bow and arrows. Her jewel shards where around her neck, and she stuffed them further into her uniform, knowing demons were fond of trying to take them from her.

Looking behind her only once, she began to run towards the aura that was chilling her to the bone.

_I just hope that Inuyasha will be able to find me if I need help…_

- - -

The demon snorted with despair, her connection to the miko suddenly cut away by her tormentor. Keeping her fury in check, she reached out with her power to try to find the priestess, and soon found, with growing hope, that the girl was coming ever closer.

That's when she felt the jewel shards.

Fear rose to meet the anger, conquering her frustration with one fatal blow. The yokai could feel her master's aura grow with pleasure, and she realized that it was too late.

_: What have I done:_

- - -


	2. The Mare

Disclaimer: (this goes for chappie 1 too.) I don't and never will own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The only ones I own are Ceotae and the Witch

- - -

Chapter Two: The Mare

- - -

Kagome gasped for air as she finally made it to the hut's wooden doors. The cottage itself was entirely made of pine wood (the only exception being the roof, which was made of straw.) It was small, only one story, and wide. A petite stable was at its back, surrounded by a timber paddock fence.

_How could a place so small have such a massive demonic aura?_ Kagome wondered.

The wind was starting to pick up its pace and began to howl. Cold to the bone, she headed straight for the entrance and knocked. Praying someone would hear her, and somewhat hoping no one would, considering the aura, Kagome pranced in place, hugging herself to keep the chills from getting her.

_Someone has just got to answer. Please!_

A soft groan escaped the doors as they were opened on rusty hinges. Silently thanking all the kami watching her, Kagome came face to face with a past-prime aged woman. She had graying hair that reached the small of her back, pale skin, and pitiless black eyes that made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand up. The woman was about Kagome's height, but her demonic aura made her tower over the teen girl.

"Who be awake at this hour? What do ye want?" the woman croaked. Her voice was thin and raspy. It almost sounded like she hadn't spoken in years.

Kagome gulped and forced herself to look at the demon-woman in the eyes. Why did the call bring her to this old female? She almost immediately knew that this lady wasn't the source of the voice. Almost angry with herself for being so curious, she decided to speak half the truth. "I'm very sorry to have bothered you," she began hesitantly. "I was traveling, trying to find my friends, but I got lost. Is there anyway you can point me in the direction that will get me out of this forest?"

The demon lady began to chuckle. "Is that all ye wants? It's all right child. I'm sorry to say I don't know the way out."

Kagome's face fell. _Great, just great, now I'm really gonna get it! Inuyasha is gonna kill me!_ But to her surprise, the lady began to chuckle again.

"Don't worry dear. I know someone who does. She will help thee out of this forest." Turning, the lady stepped out of her house, closed the door, and headed for her little stable. Puzzled, Kagome followed her, bearing in mind that the demonic aura was getting even stronger. Her mind immediately fell upon her jewel shards tucked protectively against her heart. She had to resist grabbing them; she was in the presence of demons after all.

"Ceotae, I call upon thee! Heed me! Allow me to see thy face!"

As the woman called out to the dark and seemingly empty shelter, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the lady had lost her head. But this thought was quickly discarded when an answering whinny was heard echoing throughout the empty stable. Then, as if by magic, a steed burst out of the darkness, fully saddled and headed straight for them. Stopping just short of the miko, the mare tossed her small head then looked her straight in the eye. Kagome could see that the horse's head was covered in a dark leather mask, similar to a war horse's facial armor. The saddle was war-like as well, though made of good quality black leather. But even through the antique roughness, it could not cover up her beauty. The mare's navy blue eyes were gentle, and her midnight muzzle and ears were like velvet. Her jet black mane, tail, and legs were the perfect contrast to her body, which boasted the color of fresh snow; reflecting the moon's rays on her coat and shining against the darkness.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Ceotae."

Hearing her name, the horse tossed her head playfully then shoved her face into Kagome's chest. The girl was almost afraid that her shard capsule would break, but Ceotae was gentle and she quickly took her head off the girl. _It's almost as if she knows they're there, _Kagome thought. _But how would she know? _She simply looked at the mare and rubbed the soft muzzle.

"Nice to meet you Ceotae." _Why am I talking to a horse?!_

Then the older woman grabbed a handful of Ceotae's mane and roughly turned the steed's face towards her. She whispered something into a quivering right ear then pushed the mare away just as abruptly. Ceotae remained unfazed and quickly turned her attention back to Kagome, who had a bewildered look on her face. The horse gently pressed the girl's arm and nibbled her hair, gaining a glare from the demon woman and swiftly dropping to her knees so Kagome could mount.

"Safe journey to ye. When ye are through with my Ceotae then just send her back. She'll return," the lady advised the miko as Kagome braced herself when the horse stood.

"Thank you for everything. Umm… I never did catch your name…"

"I never gave it to ye, so don't worry. Good-bye."

"Oh… good-bye then…"

Kagome had an uneasy feeling about the demon woman that Ceotae seemed to be determined to get away from. Even as she said her farewell, the mare had already began to move into a gentle jog, causing Kagome to grab hold of her mane for dear life. But she soon got used to the strides and was ready when Ceotae moved into a smooth lope. Slowly, Kagome's fingers began to move towards the capsule around her neck and her mind began to fill with images of her beloved hanyou.

_Don't worry Inuyasha… I'm coming._

- - -

The demon witch cackled as she watched the pair disappear into the darkness of the moon's shadow. Her mare's aura radiated around the object in her pocket, and she grabbed it as she returned to her house, smirking as the door shut behind her.

Her plan was perfect. She would not fail.

"Good-bye priestess… for now…"

- - -


	3. The Elemental

Disclaimer: I really HATE doing these. So here is a disclaimer for ALL the rest of the story. I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA UNLESS I GOT REALLY RICH... BUT I'M NOT AND THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN SO THERE!!!!!!

- - -

Chapter Three: The Elemental

- - -

It was nearing midnight when exhaustion finally found its way to Kagome. Almost immediately, she began nod off, nearly falling from Ceotae's back. The horse took this as a sign to stop for the night and slowed to a walk, heading towards a flower congested glade. A slow moving creek flowed freely through the center, with large boulders aligning the sides, and plants of every shape and color springing up wildly in every direction.

It was next to one of the large rocks that Ceotae stopped and lowered herself to the ground so Kagome could clamber off. Will _slide_ off was more like how the miko dismounted, but when she felt solid ground, she sank to her knees and leaned against the mare's warm side. _I probably should take her tack off… (Yawn!) I'm so tired…_ Snuggling deeper into Ceotae's warmth, Kagome was asleep before the horse's next breath.

Ceotae's eyes warmed as she watched the sleeping priestess. Then, suddenly feeling tired herself, she lowered her head to the ground near Kagome's feet, so that her neck would protect the girl from the breeze that had picked up again with an added chill. Sighing deeply, Ceotae took one more look at the sleeping miko then closed her eyes.

_: Good night Kagome… and thank you for helping me…:_

- - -

The rising sun was reflecting off the dew covered leaves when Kagome awoke. She leaned forward to look around, but immediately shrank back into Ceotae's side when a cold breeze went down her back. The mare was already awake and had been nibbling the tops of the blue-green grasses in front of her, but now had her attention on her companion. Kagome reached out her hand and began to rub the velvety muzzle. Ceotae sighed in contentment and looked at the priestess reproachfully when the girl stopped petting her. Giggling slightly at the horse's antics, Kagome stood up and stretched. She was surprised that she wasn't as sore as she thought she would be. _Well Ceotae's strides were smooth. I wonder where I am._ A small movement caught her eye and she turned to see the mare stand and shake herself free of the dew doggy-style. Chuckling even more, Kagome made her way to the horse's head and began to rub her ears. _Wow! Her ears are even softer than Inuyasha's! _

This close to the horse's facial plate, the miko discovered that the black leather was covering up a faint demonic aura. Curious, she tried to take it off, but the horse tossed her head out of the girl's grip. Still puzzled, Kagome resumed rubbing the mare's velvet ears. _Is Ceotae a demon? Well, I guess it would explain why there is an aura. But why would that lady want to cover it up?_

Ceotae's eyes closed in pure pleasure and lowered her head into the girl's chest. _: This feels SO good! The last time someone rubbed my ears like this was when… he…: _Suddenly, her demeanor changed completely and turned her head away from Kagome's grasp. The miko stared at the horse, trying to discover what had sparked the sudden shift. The mare walked away from her towards the stream, but Kagome could see sadness etched in her every feature. "Ceotae… what's wrong?" _Why did I just ask? She can't talk!_

But the steed could understand and turned after her question. Her deep eyes were hollow with misery and her happy character had entirely vanished from them. Kagome was almost afraid of her. "Ceotae… are you alright?"

The horse shook her mane just as everything around them went completely still. Ceotae's head shot up and the sadness was replaced with sudden fury. She darted towards Kagome, stopped in front of her, and pushed the girl towards her side, protecting her from an unseen foe. Wondering if she had gone completely mad, Kagome tried to get around her, but was stopped when a demonic aura slammed her psyche; so strong it caused her temple to throb. The next moment, the silence around her shattered when an evil laugh echoed past the tree tops, and landed in her ears. Ceotae answered the cackle with a low-pitched bugle that Kagome believed to be a war cry. Her thought was well placed, because a whirling tornado of black smoke appeared out of thin air, and the girl had to hold onto the horse's mane to keep the steed from charging.

Then a face appeared from the swirling black cloud; its features so familiar it made Kagome gasp.

"It's nice to see you two again," the demon witch chortled. "Especially _you_ priestess. You _and_ your jewel shards!" Her body had fully materialized from the smoke, but remained balanced in the air.

Kagome shrank back into Ceotae's side, keeping a firm hand on the war charger's mane.

And it was a good thing she did, because that was the _only_ thing that was keeping the mare from ripping the demon before them into shreds.

"You have to pry them from me, but I warn you, I don't give up that easily!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the capsule in her free hand, and tightening her grip on the silken mane between her fingers. She threw a glare full of challenge at the demon woman, but the witch's eyes were turned upon the horse, and her hand was reaching into the pocket of her black robe.

"Oh priestess, you misunderstand. _I_ will not _pry_ the shards from you… _Ceotae _will!" As she spoke, the old lady pulled a long, spiraling horn from her pocket, and held it like a parrying sword.

Kagome stared at the intricate horn in shock. It was roughly the size of a large dagger; its base a deep red, showing the colors of newly shed blood. Going up, the deep crimson changed to a subtle light brown, then finally into a dark ivory. But what really got to the miko was how a tainted demonic aura ebbed and flowed around and _through_ it. Just staring at the horn sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine.

But then the witch's words reached her, and Kagome flinched away from the war steed.

- - -

As the miko stepped away, Ceotae could feel a sense of panic and betrayal radiating off the girl. This stimulated the horse's rage even more. It was then that she felt and drew power from the ancient shards; weaving it around her with all the force at her command, just as the witch began to chant spells into the horn that directed it to the steed. But the war horse knew this manipulating enchantment too well, and stepped towards the demon woman, her navy eyes aflame.

_"Your petty hexes are no match for me now, wench!" _

The powerful feminine voice echoed around the small clearing, bouncing off every living and non living object, and sending it back directly to the wretched lady. The sheer force of power knocked her from the air, and sent her sprawling backwards. Trying to right herself, the woman stood jerkily, her mouth agape.

_"You have no right to me anymore! Today is the day I free myself of your filth!"_

It only took a few seconds for Kagome to realize that the voice was coming from Ceotae, and a second longer to recognize it as the call that she had heard that previous night. But _how_ she knew was a mystery to her. The once feeble voice now rumbled with majestic power that the miko knew was probably shaking the mountains. A pure aura surrounded the steed; an aura mixed with both Ceotae's and the jewel's magic. Kagome was amazed at how such a delicate horse could hold such immense supremacy, and even more stunned when her _voice_ simply sent the woman flying to the ground.

A small flicker in the corner of her eye found her staring at the horn that had been ripped from the witch's hands when she had fallen. But instead of grabbing the elaborate spiral, she simply stared at it, as though it had a transfixing spell cast upon it.

_: Kagome! Grab my horn! Place it next to the jewel shards… now:_

Ceotae's voice filled Kagome's mind, causing her to jump slightly, but she soon recovered herself and dived towards the fallen horn.

"No! It's mine!" The witch drew her magic and sent a spell of black fire straight at the miko.

But the girl was faster.

Kagome dove to the ground, grabbing the horn in the same instant, and fell, rolling on the soft grasses just as the dark spell exploded above her head. When she came to a stop, she found herself clutching the antique spiral against her capsule. Suddenly, the shards began to glow and with a burst of blue light, the aura around the horn purified, and disappeared the next instant, horn and all.

"NO!"

But the demon lady's cry was swallowed up by a brilliant swirl of blue flame that flowed towards Ceotae, cutting through her aura like it was butter, and becoming one with it. It circled around the horse that stood stock still, evaporating the mask and saddle like it was liquid; then all was silent in a blinding flash of white radiance.

- - -

Kagome blinked hard, and was surprised to find she was on her back. The white glow had disappeared, and now the only light was coming from the sun directly above her. She became increasingly aware of her throbbing temples. Moaning, she tried to sit up straight. _Ow… I must have hit a rock or something…_

"YOU STUPID GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Kagome turned just in time to see the witch advancing upon her, black magic swirling around her raised, right hand. Too late to stand, the girl tried to scoot away from the demon, her hand still clutched around her shard capsule protectively. _Now would be a great time for Inuyasha to show up!_

"YOU DAMNED PRIESTESS! PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON ME!"

Kagome could only stare in horror as the dark magic came closer.

_Inuyasha!_

The miko suddenly found herself blinded and deaf at the same time, as everything around her disbanded in the white depths of the witch's scream. The screech intensified as the demon burst into flames, and began to dissolve right before Kagome's eyes. Then, with a final burst of purifying light, the demon witch vanished; her dark aura evaporated, leaving only a charred patch of earth behind.

Staring at the burnt ground in shock, Kagome stood shakily and removed her hand from the shards. It was harder than she thought, for her fingers refused to move out of place. Her hand finally free, she looked up from the black soil when a questioning voice called out to her.

"Are you all right Kagome?"

The miko could only gape as a beautiful young woman approached her. Her unbound, jet-black hair flowed freely down her back to her knees. Barely peeking up out of her river of hair were two black triangles that were her ears. She wore a sunset orange kimono with exquisite flower embroidery in blood red, tied at her slim waist with a plain sash of the same color. Her small feet were bare, and her skin was a soft pale color, but her full lips were the same color as the flowers on her robes. On her face, she bore one crimson stripe on each cheek, a sign that she was full demon. She had a slim build and seemed almost delicate. Though she was only about a few inches taller than Kagome, she radiated with confidence, but her navy eyes were gentle and welcoming.

Kagome couldn't fear those eyes. They were Ceotae's eyes.

"Ceotae?"

The woman smiled and nodded as she came to a stop before the bewildered priestess. "Yes. I am she." Ceotae's smile widened as the puzzled girl struggled to form words to respond.

"How?... What-"

"-am I?" Ceotae interjected. "I am an elemental. I contain the same powers of a demon and the same spiritual powers of a priestess. With the spiritual stuff, I also gained the same emotions as mortals do…" She paused to sit and welcomed Kagome to sit next to her then continued. "That is why I ended up with that wretched wench…" She stopped once more as the miko's expression went from puzzled to completely and utterly confused. Sighing deeply, Ceotae brought her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. The silence between the two young women lasted for awhile until the elemental spoke again, but no louder than a whisper, and every word etched in misery and grief.

"I suppose I owe you more than that, so I guess I need to tell you my story."

- - -


	4. Part 1: The Meeting

_(A/N: I hope you all will enjoy this chappie! Just so no one gets confused, this ENTIRE chappie is in a flashback mode. And guess what… Sesshy is in the story at long last! YAY!)_

- - -

Chapter Four: Ceotae's Tale

Part One: The Meeting

- - -

The daiyokai winced in pain as he held his right hand over his bleeding left arm. Almost furious with himself for being so thoughtless, the young demon continued his long trek through the forest of the Go-Shinboku tree. The overcast sky matched his mood, even as the thunder rolled in. Black clouds heavy with rain began to cover up the moonlight, and cause the night to be cool and murky.

But to a demon it was a perfect night to hunt, perfect night to fight, perfect night to _ambush._

And that was exactly what had happened.

Sesshomaru grimaced and clutched his injured arm more tightly, trying to stanch the river of crimson oozing from it. He wasn't surprised that his demon blood wasn't already healing his wound; he could smell the toxic poison that was eating at his flesh and was keeping the deep cut open. Growling, more at himself then at the memory of the foolish imp that had stabbed him, the daiyokai stopped for a moment to readjust his hand over his infected arm. How could he, the great Sesshomaru, allow such a disgrace of an evil spirit damage him so easily? Cursing all the more, the dog demon shook his head to clear it and looked up at the moon that was barely able to clear itself of the storm clouds. It was a crescent moon, the same shape that was the incentive for the tattoo in blue on his forehead, the one that proved to him that he could be the best.

The only reason that damned demon got the chance to attack him was because he had gotten foolish. He had chosen to attack them to impress the onlookers, to impress his conscience, and, most importantly, to impress his idol.

_"Father…"_

Predictably, the image of the Inu no Tashio's face came into Sesshomaru's mind. _He_ was the only demon that the young daiyokai feared. But next to his apprehension was a deep respect for the man that had inspired him to be the best.

Still, how could he forget what his father had done?

A shadow fell over Sesshomaru's face as he remembered how his father had shamed him. No, not just him, but all demons alike. He couldn't believe that the great dog demon had walked away from everything, especially his wife and his willing son.

Just because he had fallen in love… with a _mortal _woman…

Scowling now, the young daiyokai began to walk again. This display of mysterious behavior from his father made him wonder how he could have _ever_ wanted to be _just_ like him. But what got to him even more was the fact that he was already _exactly _like his father: powerful, wise, talented, and, of course, reckless.

Was it not that inherited recklessness that got him into trouble in the first place? If he hadn't wanted to sharpen his skills on those pesky low-lives, he wouldn't have fallen into their trap, nor would he be losing strength from the loss of blood, that was still pooling out of the deep gash embedded in his upper arm.

One thing he knew for certain, he would _never_ allow this to happen to him _again._

A war bellow sliced through Sesshomaru's thoughts which caused him to stop and look around. The howl sounded animal-like, but the sheer force of it sent a small breeze rushing through his silver bangs. That was how he knew it could have only come from a demon… a _very_ powerful demon.

A demon he suddenly wanted to find, to fight, and to _kill._

He hesitated as another call came his way, but turned towards the gust it sent. To defeat this beast would help prove that he wasn't weak, not to everybody else, but to his pride. All pain in his arm was forgotten as the cry came again, but this time full of pain and anger. Sesshomaru wasted no time in following the sound, hoping that the devil was strong enough to be at least an _adequate_ opponent. Smirking to himself as the sounds of struggle heightened before him, the young daiyokai prepared his poison claw by extending the nails on his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

There was _no_ way in _hell_ that this yokai was going to survive this!

- - -

Yelling with triumph, a forest demon holding a poison tipped spear began his advance on the now struggling elemental unicorn, which was being held down by chains around her neck. Deep scratches and bruises marked her body, especially around her face where the evil ones around her had tried to break her horn off, but reared against the other yokai holding the ends none the less. The occasional scream from an unfortunate forest imp could be heard for miles as they found themselves underneath her deadly hooves. And after each death, the elemental would bugle her accomplishment to the skies, causing most of the woodland yokai to shrink back.

But this did not affect the advancing demon that, with a cry, thrust the spear into the mare's withers.

Pain shot down through Ceotae's body, causing her to shriek in pain. The stench of scorpion poison filled her nostrils, and slammed into her temple. She could easily feel the pain bounce off each of her ribs, then shoot downwards to her tail, ricochet back up her spine, and cause a numbness throughout her legs. Her knees immediately threatened to buckle, but she ignored it and began to fight even more. The spear remained embedded in her shoulder even though the forest yokai lost his hold on it. With fanged teeth, she snaked her head around to the shaft and pulled it from herself.

Fighting back nausea, Ceotae swung the spear side to side, striking a few of the imps in the process. The chains loosened as the terrified yokai began to flee the impending wrath of the enraged unicorn. Letting the spear fly with one fling of her head, she impaled three demons at once, and used her sharp horn to decapitate four others. Summoning the elements, she called upon the thunder storm above her. Light danced across the skies, illuminating the darkness and allowing Ceotae to see and trample more unsuspecting yokai. Then, to their astonishment, she requested the lightning itself and sent it crashing into the rest of the forest demons. Without even a scream, they all disappeared into piles of ash.

Shaking slightly, Ceotae stood in her yokai shape for only a second later, then changed into her more human form and sank to the ground. Blood poured from her shoulder wound, the poison eating at the bruised flesh around it and keeping the puncture open. Trying to calm her mind, the elemental closed her eyes and reached down inside herself where her healing aura resided. Prodding it to do her will, Ceotae slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the wound, placing her right hand upon it. Her magic easily dove into the gash and fought out every trace of the poison. Once all the venom was extracted, the healing power began to stitch her skin back together. A few more moments passed by, then her deed was done. The magic returned to where she had sent for it and all she could see was an orange kimono covered shoulder. Even the blood had been evaporated, Ceotae knew that her skin underneath was smooth and, in time, wouldn't even bare a scar. The only evidence that she had healed herself was the fact she was slightly fatigued.

A rustling movement in the bushes behind her caused Ceotae to jump slightly and prepare for the worst. It wasn't long before she caught the scent of fifty or more woodland demons coming for her. Standing smoothly, to the annoyance to her tired legs, she began to run towards them, shouting a fierce war cry that was definitely more human now, but still sent a whirling gust of wind towards her assailants.

Sending additional, small tornados at them to cause confusion, she jumped into the air and descended on the middle of the cluster, taking three weak yokai down as she landed gracefully on top of them. This close to the demons, Ceotae could see the differences in their breeds. Some were just like the forest imps that she had fought earlier, and made up the majority of the group. The others were larger fire and water yokai, able to blast flames and waves in her direction.

She took those ones out first.

Sending a large gust of wind towards a fire demon that had foolishly launched a fire ball at her, Ceotae spun around to behead more advancing forest imps with her own fire springing from her fingertips. Once they were reduced to ashes, she used her power to uproot a few boulders and crush a small party laden with poison tipped spears. The remaining demons retreated from her for only a moment, pondering their next move. The short pause gave Ceotae enough time to wipe the sweat coming from her brow, and try to calm her now shaking legs.

_I hope I can defeat them soon… because I don't think I'll last much longer!_

- - -

_"Poison Claw!"_

The green light spouted from Sesshomaru's extended fingernails as he easily cut down the lowly demons' auras, slicing _them _in half as he continued running towards the elemental he wanted to defeat. At the moment he could sense the powerful yokai in the center of the brawl, using spectacular magic techniques that even _he_ envied. He couldn't see much through the thickness of the imps attacking together, but he could tell his goal was close by from the demonic aura swirling around it. Beheading a few more foolish yokai, Sesshomaru jumped up into the air and released a thin band of green light from his nails towards a bunch of fire demons that tried to burn him.

_"Whip of Light!"_

The thin rope of green light wrapped itself around the unfortunate beasts and flung them aside, their remains dissolving before they hit the ground. Landing softly, Sesshomaru picked up his pace again and cut through all the demons he could without breaking stride.

There wouldn't be _any_ way that he wouldn't be victorious!

- - -

The powerful yokai aura exploded into Ceotae's senses as she removed an imp's arm with fire on her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a thin green light attach itself to unsuspecting fire beasts and fling them away. A faint trace of a voice could be heard throughout the yelps of the low-life demons. Cutting through two more yokai, the elemental realized the voice was male and dismissed his words as simply announcing his attacks, though she silently prayed that he was on her side.

Dodging a water wave, she sent a ball of fire at three imps and blew ten more away with a fire edged tornado. Then, one of the stronger yokai sent a fire spell in the shape of a snake right at her. Without much time to think, Ceotae moved into a defensive stance with her right hand before her as though she were ready to catch a ball.

_"Imitation!"_

The spell evaporated in her hand as she quickly moved back into an offensive position. Not knowing what the spell was called, Ceotae imagined the fire snake in her mind and focused on her palm, causing the traces of the spell to begin to form and grow with flaming intensity. Smirking a little at the bewildered demons, she stepped forward and slammed her right hand onto the cold earth. The magic that had begun to develop exploded into the ground, buried itself deep, and then shot upwards towards the now fleeing imps. The fire snake, now reborn and ten times more powerful, followed them with amazing speed and, within seconds, reduced the retreating yokai to ash. Standing, she turned with new found strength in her eyes, sending some of the imps running from her gaze.

_Now to just finish off the rest… and to greet this stranger…_

- - -

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at the power the elemental had passed into the once feeble fire snake. He watched as the magic struck down half of the group surrounding the powerful yokai, and watched with disgust as more began to flee. Turning his attention back to the battle at hand, the daiyokai sliced through a few more demons that were beginning to advance on him with poison spears. Fury built up within him as he recognized the smell of the venom as the same toxin on his wound. Moving more quickly, he attacked them without mercy, once again giving in to his recklessness. One by one, the woodlanders fell to his might. To his surprise, Sesshomaru liked the feeling.

Suddenly, pain erupted from his wounded shoulder as one of the remaining imps slammed the injury with the blunt end of his spear. Hissing in pain, the daiyokai turned and decapitated the foolish yokai, but fell to his knee as wave upon wave of white hot agony coursed through him. Cursing slightly, he found himself unable to move as the weakness from his blood loss finally caught up to him.

The great Sesshomaru was at the mercy of the forest demons…

_And_ the elemental…

- - -

Ceotae watched as the stranger was brought to his knees by a blow to his shoulder. Already, she could smell his demonic blood and the amounts pooling from his wound. The faint smell of poison was mixed with the blood, and the elemental knew that her _ally_ wouldn't last much longer. Wasting no time, she sent all the elemental forces she processed at the unaware yokai advancing on the fallen demon. With unholy shrieks, and unable to flee, the woodlanders were either dissolved, crushed, burned, or simply blown away before Sesshomaru could take another ragged breath. Then, all was silent, except for the occasional thunder clap, as it began to rain.

The daiyokai gaped as Ceotae cautiously approached him. As he studied her, he came to the conclusion that, if she were a mortal, she would be around fifteen or sixteen, but around his own age in demon years. Her plain orange kimono was blood and rain soaked, and clung to her slim body like a glove. Her beautiful jet black hair fell to the small of her back and her bangs were plastered to her forehead because of the moisture. Two triangles of midnight ears were barely visible at the top of her head, but her pale skin radiated on the simple glow of the thunder overhead. In a lightning strike, Sesshomaru could see that she was indeed a yokai, because she bore one crimson stripe on each cheek, but what really transfixed him were her sapphire eyes; how they lighted up with laughter and wisdom, how they studied him with each illumination from the storm… and how they floored him when he fell into them.

Ceotae, as well, was a little taken aback when she laid her eyes on the demon before her. His long silver hair hung down to the middle of his back, and a large, white, fluffy pelt, or mokomoko, was upon his right shoulder. He had on baggy white pants, black boots, and a white kimono top. The sleeves held red at the ends, accompanied by little white, embroidered flowers. He had a thick black belt on, tied with a yellow sash that had blue designs. Strange metal armor came across his chest and over his left shoulder, which was bloody and disheveled. A blue crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead, and two magenta stripes graced both cheeks. He looked human except for his sharply pointed ears, and, coming even closer to him, Ceotae could see he was a young demon, but judging by his appearance, was definitely of good heritage and a daiyokai. But what really got her attention were his stunning, golden amber eyes. She allowed herself to fall into the fearless orbs, but only found sorrow, guilt, confusion, hatred, jealousy, and what she knew to be a cold spirit.

Suddenly, Ceotae wanted to be the one to thaw his icy heart and allow it to beat warmly again.

And she didn't know _why_…

- - -


	5. Part 2: The Transformation

- - -

Chapter 5: Ceotae's Tale

Part Two: The Transformation

- - -

"Are you alright my lord?"

The soft voice cut through the silence that was almost unbearable to the elemental yokai, who was staring down at the fallen daiyokai before her. She felt that her inquiry had reached deaf ears, for it was met with even more silence.

Feeling slightly exasperated, Ceotae lifted her gaze elsewhere. The rain caused the trees to sway, and the streams to sing a beautiful piece of music that brought the girl's fatigue to the forefront of her mind, but she instantly pushed it down. It was harder then she thought, and gave in when a soft breeze played with her bangs, causing her to close her tired eyes for a quick moment. Her badly buried exhaustion returned with full force, her already weakening knees beginning to tremble.

Slowly becoming aware that someone was watching her, Ceotae opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru's icy stare fixated on her, studying her movements with well-hidden interest. Wondering whether or not she should repeat her question, the elemental threw a curious look back at him.

At her gaze, the young demon lord gave a curt nod with his head, and looked away, suddenly wishing she would leave him alone.

But when the girl stepped closer to him, Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Your arm…"

Before he could stop her, Ceotae fell to her knees beside him and began to inspect his gash, carefully moving the frayed edges of his ripped sleeve out of the way with skilled fingers. He watched as she moved her sapphire orbs up and down the length of his wound, concentration turning them from dark navy to a deep black. Rocking back on her heels, the elemental removed her hand from his blood stained sleeve and returned his gaze once more.

"I'm gonna have to heal this fast so the puncture will heal completely… unless you _want_ a scar…"

A small smile lit up Ceotae's facade, but it disappeared at the irritated look on the daiyokai's face.

_What makes you think I need your help, girl?_

As this thought rolled into Sesshomaru's mind, he was tempted to make it into a firm retort, but was silenced when he felt Ceotae's touch on his arm. Heavenly fire immediately spread over his skin under her lithe fingers, rocketing tremors down his spine, and causing him to stare at her in disbelief. Just with this contact alone, he instantly felt her weariness that she was fighting down as she closed her beautiful eyes.

She removed her hand for a moment to focus the magic on her palm, and for some odd reason, the daiyokai felt lost without her touch. Anger immediately rose into his chest, more at himself then anything for letting this yokai to get to him so deeply, but it dispersed a second later when Ceotae's hand resumed its position on his arm. However, to his dismay, the longing feeling in his gut only grew more, threatening to devour his pride. With every movement of her glowing fingers, Sesshomaru's skin would catch fire and the endless quivers would start again. But, he found the blaze comforting in some strange way, no matter what his pride told him.

Just what was it about this girl that made him feel so warm, so relaxed, and so _happy?_

Noticing her eyes were once again open, Sesshomaru found himself staring at the endless depths, but her gaze was upon her handiwork as she struggled to maintain the steady flow of power and stay conscious at the same time. Sweat beads had now mixed with the rain, and ran smoothly down her pale skin. Her knees threatened to buckle, and her steady fingers began to shake. With surprise, the daiyokai could feel the healing magic drain the power from Ceotae, but she somehow managed to continue.

Forcing his eyes to leave hers, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his arm and instantly noticed the blood disappearing off his now stitched up cut and almost repaired sleeve. Her palm was currently lifted off his skin, leaving only her fingertips to finish the job. His skin aflame once more, he caught a quick glance at his own pale flesh before the cloth of his sleeve was seamed closed completely. All he could see was a faint white line that ran from the middle of his upper arm, to just above his elbow.

When Ceotae finally let her hand fall away, Sesshomaru looked down to see his red-trimmed, white sleeve staring back at him. There wasn't even the _hint_ of a blood stain or low-life demon stench which made the daiyokai glad that he wouldn't have to deal with cleaning it off later. The seam was itself was flawless, as though the cloth had been just made, and no weapon had ever had the chance to rip it apart. With unwanted approval a heavy weight in his chest, he angled his body towards the girl beside him, and once again locked her gaze.

But Ceotae's eyes were glassy and unfocused as she began to tilt dangerously towards him. Taken completely off guard, Sesshomaru had only a split second to catch her before her forehead connected with the spikes on his shoulder armor. With shock, he pushed her away slightly to help her steady herself, but found that she had fallen unconscious, her tired face now drawn into a peaceful smile. Sighing with annoyance, the daiyokai began to wonder if he should leave her, but then her sleeping form fell slightly from his grasp, her lower body falling sideways into his lap, and her head gently coming to a rest near his neck, her right hand above his heart.

Her scent immediately made its way to his nose, and he couldn't help but breathe it in deep. She smelt of nature, of the forest, of mountain winds, and of the sea breezes. But another component to her fragrance almost overpowered them all. Taking another breath, he realized that it was the smell of freshly blooming cherry blossoms, the small white flowers that grew like weeds on the tree tops in the spring, and fell like snow in the fall. The longing sensation grew more painful in him, and he had to struggle to refrain from resting his head upon hers so her aroma would cover him completely, part of him still wishing he would.

A chilly breeze picked up, causing the sleeping yokai to snuggle deeper into Sesshomaru's warmth. Growling softly, he moved his body into a more comfortable position to ready himself for a long night. With her yielding presence this close, it was almost impossible for him to fight back his own exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on him. Suddenly tired, he closed his eyes with a sigh, his mind hard at work trying to not picture the girl that was cradled in his arms.

Ceotae's form moved a little, her head going up so that her ears were tickling his chin. She sighed softly, her smile disappearing momentarily as she slipped out of her sleep long enough to move her fingers to feel the heartbeat beneath them. A second later, her brief consciousness ended, and her smile reappeared along with her steady breathing.

The daiyokai opened his eyes when he felt his skin catch fire once more, and felt the damned vibrations run down his spine. Confusion and frustration made its way to his mind, but fell short of the looming sensation that grew with the presence of her touch.

_What in all the hells is this girl doing to me?_

With a small shake of his head, Sesshomaru closed his eyes again, and allowed his exhaustion to take over. Before his next breath, the powerful demon fell into a deep, recuperative sleep, his chin unknowingly coming to rest upon the girl's head with her ears upon his cheek, only seconds afterward.

And they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

- - -

"It's not as hard as you expect it to be Lord Sesshomaru."

With a pleasant smile upon her face, Ceotae bent down to inspect and pluck a few wild flowers that were aligning the dirt path. The midday sun was bright overhead with no clouds to cover it up. All around her, the birds were singing with delight, creating a harmonious melody that blended with the song of the soft breeze. The trees swayed slowly, rocking gently back and forth, dancing to a silent sonata. All was peaceful, and the elemental didn't want to leave the serenity she felt here.

Noticing that the daiyokai hadn't stopped, she quickly stood and ran to catch up, resuming her place by his left side. They had been traveling this road for three days now, but the elemental still had no idea why they were heading towards the sea. Mindlessly bringing her hair over her shoulder to loosely braid the flowers into the silken strands, Ceotae looked at her stern companion, confused at the fact that he wanted to be able to change form with ease so greatly, and that he couldn't do it already.

But Sesshomaru's face was set in an emotionless frown, his eyes looking straight ahead, holding a far away look. With a sigh, Ceotae looked away and pretended to concentrate on her hair.

He still hadn't changed, and she was beginning to doubt if he ever would.

"Maybe not for you _elemental_, for you _draw_ powers from the _nature_ around you."

Sesshomaru's cold voice caused the girl to jump slightly and stare at the daiyokai with flaming intensity. How _dare_ he insult her! The small flowers that were waiting to braided fell from her hands as she balled them into fists. Seething with anger, she quickly stepped in his way, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well _excuse_ me, _my lord,_" Ceotae snapped, her eyes blazing dangerously. "At least I_ have_ the power to _draw_ strength from _'the nature'_ as you call it! Just so you know, I don't _need_ the strengths of the elements to come to my _aid_… I _command_ them to do my will! That is something a stuck up demon like you will _never_ be able to accomplish!" She shook head fiercely, turned away from the lord's surprised glare, and walked slowly away from him, her loose braid swinging slightly. "I thought you knew better than that," She paused with a soft sigh, and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were angry, but the fire had gone down. "And you have the _nerve_ to call yourself adaiyokai…"

Her last comment, though barely over a whisper, hit Sesshomaru deeply, and left a stinging sensation in his chest. Grimacing at her once again retreating back, the demon shook his head and wondered why he felt as though she had slapped him across his face. _Why do I even care?_ That question left him stumped as he followed her down the trail. _No one_ had _ever_ had the courage to stand up to his might. The fire from her gaze returned to him, the guilty feeling growing more painful.

She wasn't even afraid of him; she had looked him square in the eye.

That fact alone frustrated him farther, and realized that his usual "scare" tactics to get his way wouldn't do him any good, as long as he stayed with her. How could a _girl_ irritate and interest him so easily?

_I could leave…_

As soon as this thought came to him, Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself dismissing it almost at once. She was indeed powerful, and she could "help" him to become his true form effortlessly. This idea made him smirk briefly, and then it vanished just as quickly.

She _would_ tell him how to achieve what he thought was impossible, even if he had to _force_ her to do it. He was her "lord" wasn't he? All he had to do was command her to teach him… right?

"_And you have the nerve to call yourself a daiyokai…"_

Ceotae's words and her blazing orbs reached Sesshomaru once more, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to command her to do anything. It still didn't change the fact that he still needed her to help. Sighing powerlessly, he realized that all he could do was wait, ask, and hope that she would agree… even if his pride killed him afterwards.

_But how am I gonna get it through her damned thick skull?!_

- - -

"All you need to do is close your eyes and focus. Don't let _anything_ break your concentration."

Sesshomaru somewhat unwillingly did as he was told, and breathed deeply. He could feel Ceotae's arms around his shoulders, her weight giving him and his back pleasant warmth in the stillness of dusk. Her soft chin was resting on his right shoulder to avoid being impaled on his armor spikes, her voice almost muffled next to his mokomoko, but was close enough to him that he could feel the heat of her breath against his ear. Her heart stopping scent covered him completely, and overpowered all others, giving him the calm relief he knew he needed to concentrate.

With her so close, trying to focus on his true form was proving to be difficult, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to push her away. Just knowing Ceotae was with him gave him a deep serenity he never thought it was possible to feel. Her lovely voice whispered details of what he should reflect on, along with kind words of encouragement, but soon they ran together as he fell into deep meditation. He imagined himself as a great, white dog; invincible and powerful, with no adversary or equal. A battle scene opened before him as he pictured himself in his true form defeating his father in a fierce battle that would prove he was the best.

With this thought, determination filled him, and he began to focus on the details that Ceotae was continuously murmuring into his ear. He could almost feel his features elongate into the white snout, his body thicken and expand to the shape of a hound, his arms and legs grow in length, and the fur of his mokomoko cover up his entire body in a white, silken hide. For his height, he imagined a small mountain and being able to tower over it. He could feel wind whip through his fur and penetrate his skin. He could almost look down and see the world beneath him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ceotae's joyous voice no longer resided near his ear but farther behind him, as though she was miles away. Thinking it was strange that she had moved, even though he could've sworn she hadn't, he opened his eyes slowly to look at her, and saw, to his astonishment, that he was staring down at four extremely large, ashen, fluffy paws, that were almost dwarfed when he discovered how tall he was. Surprised beyond belief, he experimented by lifting up his left forepaw, and, finding that it truly was his, stood up to catch his height. The once vast meadow was now miniature and clouded under his gigantic shadow.

Ceotae's happy laughter sounded behind him, and he finally could feel her around the scruff of his neck. She ran her fingers through the soft fur, captivated at the power radiating from the daiyokai. She gripped him lightly as he tried his paces, trying her best to move with his long strides. When Sesshomaru finally came to a stop, she leaned forward, smiling uncontrollably, and hugged his neck as best she could.

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be?!"

Finding it difficult to maintain his dog shape any longer, the daiyokai sat down and slowly began to transform back into his more human form. When he came to, the first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that Ceotae's arms were, once again, around his shoulders, and her chin was resting against his mokomoko. Her smile was evident, even though he couldn't see her face, but her voice held composure as her arms enveloped him more closely in an awkward hug.

"You did it… I knew you could all along…"

Sesshomaru was amazed that he could make out her words, and was glad she was holding him tight, because he felt as though his emotions were going to go everywhere at once. Finding he couldn't even nod in acknowledgement, the daiyokai just sat there listening to his pounding heart, as he tried to control his shaking limbs. He didn't think he would be able to stand for a while, so he didn't even try. Thankfully, Ceotae remained with him, fighting the tremors escaping his body. She simply held him to her, in fear he would shake apart, absolutely refusing to let him go.

But it was all right.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to anyways.

- - -


	6. Part 3: The Broken Horn

- - -

Chapter Six: Ceotae's Tale

Part Three: The Broken Horn

- - -

Sesshomaru could only watch with interest as Ceotae decorated the sleeves of her kimono. The night was cool, so the girl had built a fire for them, and while out collecting firewood, she had come across an old roll of cloth that she discovered was laden with embroidery tools. So, as soon as the fire was blazing high, the girl had removed her kimono, and had sat in her under robes sewing designs with a dark crimson thread. Occasionally, she would glance over at him, but would study the designs on his own sleeves rather then meet his stare. After that, she would look away and continue, quietly humming to herself, lost in her own world.

The daiyokai tore his eyes from Ceotae, and struggled to act as though he was interested in the fire. She had grown quiet in the past few days, and, already, he missed her constant laughter and non stop questions. He missed how she would smile sweetly in his direction, not caring if he returned it or not, and how she would loose herself to happiness when it would rain, or a strong wind would blow. Now, she simply sat silent, loosing herself to her thoughts. Her carefree demeanor had died down drastically, her joyful orbs empty and dull as though she had died on the inside.

Finding his eyes reverting back to the yokai beside him, Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on the fire harder, but staring at the flames made him remember how his skin would act whenever the girl touched him. Sighing heavily, he looked around at the darkened meadow around them. They had remained at this place for almost a month now, never leaving the spot where he had achieved his true form. Everyday since the first transformation, he had been able to change more and more effortlessly. He could feel himself getting stronger and more powerful every single time he did alter his form.

And Ceotae still remained, unmoving, from his side, even when he didn't need her to be there.

Sighing deeply once more, Sesshomaru closed his eyes to ponder what could possibly be wrong with his companion, but was surprised that his body was telling him to sleep. Deciding to listen, the daiyokai folded his legs beneath him and gave into sleep, unaware that the girl was looking at him with a small smile on her face.

- - -

Ceotae couldn't help but grin as she watched Sesshomaru fall asleep. She loved how peaceful he appeared, all the worries that usually graced his perfect features nonexistent. She found he seemed more sad-looking when he was alone, or rather, when he _thought_ he was. Her smile broadened as she remembered following him on one of his "walks" without his knowledge. He had gone to the river to watch the moon, and, from her hiding place in a bush, she had thought she heard him whisper _"Father…"_

Ceotae looked back down at her kimono and resumed her work, trying hard to fight down the butterflies in her stomach. They had risen when she had felt his amber orbs dive towards her own, trying to capture them no doubt. It was strange to her that he seemed curious as to why she was so gloomy. Truth was, she really _wasn't, _she simply wanted to see his reaction, and she was somewhat pleased with the results.

_Maybe he does care…_

Her smile transferred to her eyes as she realized she was making progress with him.

_It's small, but it's a start._

Becoming conscious that she had paused in her embroidery, the elemental kicked herself mentally for stopping as she threaded the needle into the silk cloth once more, but found that it was getting harder to keep the fluttering within her at bay. It got worse when she remembered the night she had awoken in his arms, so she began to attack the sleeve with a vengeance, the crimson tread creating the flower design extremely fast, as though it was being painted with blood. The warmth she had felt with his arms around her rose to meet the butterflies, and made them start to fly at unearthly speeds.

Stopping the needle again, Ceotae sighed in defeat and quit for the night. After putting the needle and tread back in the small roll of old cloth, the girl stood to position her kimono back upon her body. Quickly tying the sash around her waist to secure it, she found herself shivering as a cold chill raced down her spine. Coming closer to the fire, she returned to her spot, but found that she couldn't get comfortable on the uneven ground. Frustration came to her and swiftly destroyed the fluttering feeling and the warmth, making her even colder. She glanced at her sleeping companion, and immediately envied the mokomoko he had slung over his shoulder. Without taking a moment to think about what she was doing, Ceotae stood, walked over to Sesshomaru's right side, and, taking care not to wake him, sat beside him, burying her face in his pelt-covered shoulder at the same time. His warmth immediately covered her, and she soon found herself giving into her own tiredness. Closing her eyes she leaned into him farther and began to fall into her dreams.

_Who cares what I'm doing to him… What is _he_ doing to _me

- - -

With his skin aflame, Sesshomaru watched as Ceotae removed her hand from his chest and danced away. This was the second time his skin had acted up like this that day, but the daiyokai had found that he accepted it now. The first time had been that morning, when he had awoken to find that she was asleep next to him, her head buried in his shoulder, and her black hair intertwined with the silver fur of his mokomoko. With her this close, his body reacted in the strange way it always did. However he didn't fight it and only stared at her sleeping form, finding out quickly that he couldn't look away.

When Ceotae had awoken, Sesshomaru had simply told her to pack up, because he wanted to get to the sea. He acted as though they had stayed there for too long and proceeded to add an impatient stare to get her going. Luckily, she hadn't taken it badly and had brightened up considerably once they found themselves in the forest once again.

In reality, the reason he wanted to leave was to make her smile again, but he knew he could never say it aloud. Still, he knew it had worked, because her face was lit up with the grin he was becoming fond of, and she continued to frolic in the sunlight. He sighed inwardly, hoping she would stay like this for the rest of the journey, and glad that he had made her happy for once.

- - -

Over the next few weeks, the pair found themselves making slow progress towards their destination. The fruits that were usually plentiful on the bushes and trees thinned drastically, forcing them to stop every few days to hunt. The trails were long and twisted away from the river they were following, so they had to tramp down a new path right next to the life-giving water. When they got deeper into the forest, they noticed almost immediately that the trees were close together, which caused total darkness, and that lowly yokai were hiding behind most of them, just waiting to pounce upon them.

After about their fifth day of warding off woodlanders, Sesshomaru quickly came to the conclusion that they were on the borders of two warring demon tribes. Ceotae knew that if he was right, then they would have to stop every night to hunt for extra strength. It wasn't that the imps were hard to kill; it was just the matter of _quantity_ that made it hard to destroy them all.

With a shake of her head, the elemental returned her concentration to the pieces of wood she had found for their fire. She could feel the heat of flames under her skin and called them out. The searing power shot out of her hands, and landed harshly on the dead lumber, climbing in height to lick the air. Once Ceotae saw that the blaze was large, she fed it more wood to sustain it, then headed towards the river to fish. Sesshomaru had gone to secure a boundary for them, and would possibly catch a small animal on his way back. But it was unlikely that he would be successful, so most of the hunting fell upon her. Not that she really cared; she found that she was better at hunting than he was, and was just glad that she could help him.

When Ceotae came to the riverbank, her eyes almost immediately began to search for a big fish to eat. To her luck, she found quite a few descent sized trout and began to wade into the freezing water. The cold shock it gave her washed all the tiredness from her body, and helped her focus on the unaware creatures. She came closer and closer until she was almost on top of them, and then pounced upon the unfortunate trout; grabbing one firmly in each hand, she threw the poor fish onto the bank to keep them from getting away.

Grinning with triumph, Ceotae splashed out of the water and looked over her prizes with pride. Both trout were about as long as her lower arms, and were fat from good feeding. Pleased with them, she sat and laid one of the fishes in her lap, killed it with her magic, and swiftly gutted it. Placing her finished fish back on the ground, she gave the other the same treatment, and then returned back to the camp, holding the carcasses by their tails in each hand.

When the elemental arrived at her fire, she noticed with disappointment that Sesshomaru hadn't returned yet. Sighing deeply, she staked each trout on a stick then swung it over the fire. The sweet aroma of frying fish came to her nostrils, causing her already hungry stomach to protest without stopping, but she knew that the impending meal wouldn't be done for at least ten minutes, so she removed her kimono layer and began to embroider on her sleeves. Noticing with delight that she was almost done, Ceotae began to move the needle with a quickening pace, wanting to be finished before the daiyokai returned.

Ten minutes flew by, and just as the girl finished the last stitch on her design, the overwhelming scent of fried fish told her that they were done cooking. Quickly putting on her kimono, Ceotae grabbed the sticks the trout were on, and pulled them out of the fire, taking care not to burn herself. She placed the one she thought was bigger on one of the rocks that made up the fireplace, to keep it warm for her companion, and bit into her own fish with an animal-like maneuver. Keeping an eye out for danger, and ordering her ears to constantly move to hear any noises, she quickly devoured the meal, a mannerism she had had to adopt within the war zone. Throwing the bones aside, the girl leaned back on her elbows, still relishing in the delicious taste of her trout. Her strength now rejuvenated, she grew restless, but forced herself to remain were she was to wait for Sesshomaru.

_Where in the world is he anyways?_

Setting herself back into a sitting position, Ceotae stared ravenously at the remaining fish still warming by the fire, but a sudden rustling movement tore her attention from it. Standing swiftly, her ears began to twitch as multiple demonic auras swirled around her consciousness. Darting her eyes back and forth, she tried to pinpoint where the woodlanders were, but paused when a thin line of green light exploded out of the constant darkness. Screams echoed in the small clearing, as more yokai ran towards the demon that was attacking them. With another stroke of light, she could faintly see Sesshomaru destroy more imps, but he soon disappeared in the mass of shadowy bodies. Her heart pounding, Ceotae began to run towards her companion, transforming without a second thought as she jumped over a fallen log.

_: Sesshomaru:_

- - -

Looking down at his blackened hand with growing impatience, Sesshomaru concentrated more power into his extended fingernails. All around him, more demons were advancing, seeming to come from the shadows. His face expressionless, he attacked again, the thin strand of light taking out a whole line of yokai in one strike. Turning, he sliced through more foolish imps trying to rip open his left side. Stepping back, he decapitated one behind him and jumped to dodge three who charged him with spears. Landing on two in the middle of the fray, the daiyokai unleashed the light from his fingertips once again to clear more room for him to maneuver. The demons that went flying landed hard on their allies, causing confusion among the ranks. Using their pause to attack, Sesshomaru ran at them, his clawed hands glowing with green light, and his fingernails dripping with his own red poison. Without stopping, he easily sliced through the middle of their compact group, killing all that he touched.

_: Sesshomaru:_

His concentration broke momentarily as Ceotae's voice filled his mind. Still running, he looked around to find her, but was soon stopped as the group around him tightened their defenses, and attacked him with fury. Silently hoping she was alright, Sesshomaru forced his attention back to the shadow figures before him, killing the fools without mercy.

All of a sudden the demons surrounding him disbanded as a war cry found a way to overpower the deafening, woodlander shrieks. The imps began to charge this new enemy, giving him the chance to attack their flanks. Killing most of the stragglers, he looked up when the call came again, only to find he was staring face to face with a mythical creature he had thought was long extinct. The unicorn's black mane and tail were entwined with broken twigs and leaves, and her white body blood stained, mixing with the color of her black legs. She spun quickly on her back hocks to slice through more demons with her deadly horn, and then turned to face him once more, determination a black fire in her sapphire eyes.

Sesshomaru stared in shock at the mare as she came closer to him, her deep orbs softening as he began to fall into them, recognizing the navy depths almost immediately.

"Ceotae?"

The elemental nodded her head slowly, and then turned as another onslaught of yokai warriors continued their assault. With another cry, she charged them all, Sesshomaru behind her a second later. They attacked together; pressing the small army until it fell back, never stopping their assault. Some of the woodlanders began to flee, but the smarter ones continued to fight on, fearing the wrath of their leaders more than the might of two very powerful yokai.

Their courage was short-lived as they fell, one by one; their remains melting before they hit the soil.

- - -

Sesshomaru was cutting down three demons when a heart-shattering scream filled the clearing, and he turned to see Ceotae's true form lurch sideways, pools of crimson flowing down her face. Fear shot through him as he watched her try to lunge at a foolish imp holding her bloody horn, but instead fall heavily to the earth, her power dissolving like mist.

Then the scent of her blood reached him, accompanied by a red hot rage that penetrated all his senses, causing him to lose himself in vengeance. Without hesitating, Sesshomaru attacked the yokai warriors that had begun to surround the fallen elemental. Crimson poison dripped from his fingers as he cut through their wretched bodies like they were nothing, killing one or two at a time, never stopping. Power coursed through his body as he destroyed them all, not able to stop himself, and not wanting to.

Only a few seconds later, his rage evaporated when the last of the woodland yokai disintegrated before his eyes. For a few moments, all he could do was stare at his black hands, the stench of demon blood covering the smell of his poison. Shaking slightly, he wiped his hands on his belt then looked down to see a bloody horn in front of him. As he grabbed it, a sudden fear pierced his heart, as strong as poison, and just as deadly.

Turning swiftly, Sesshomaru ran to his fallen companion, stunned at the amounts of blood staining the ground around the mare. He lowered himself to his knees beside her and placed her head in his lap, hoping insanely that she would be alive.

She was.

Ceotae's breathing was labored as he inspected her wound. It was ugly and ran from her poll to just above the black of her muzzle. Her skin had already healed itself, and she was conscious, but she was still in pain. Trying to console her, the daiyokai began to rub her ears, amazed at how soft they were. He moved his hands up and down the velvet fur, finding this action calming to his mind. He could feel the elemental relax under his touch, her breaths steadying and deepening. Her eyes had remained closed, but he could tell that her features had softened.

An idea came to him and he removed his hands to adjust her head in his lap. Then, with one hand continuing to rub her ears, Sesshomaru grabbed the horn next to him and clutched it softly in his grasp. He focused power toward his hand and lowered the horn onto her forehead. Blue light exploded from the contact, blinding him, but he could feel Ceotae's demonic magic grab onto the end of the horn and reattach it to her skin. A second later, the light vanished and the daiyokai was staring down at a human looking yokai in his lap, her features drawn into a peaceful smile in sleep, and a horn-shaped seashell resting near her face.

Bewildered, Sesshomaru picked up the shell and realized with growing wonder that it was her horn. Shaking his head, he picked up the girl bridal-style, and carried her over to where he knew she had made camp. Gently placing her down near the fire, he noticed that she had left him a well-cooked trout, but couldn't bring himself to eat it because of the fear was still fresh within him. Shivering slightly, he studied Ceotae's sleeping form. The blood had evaporated from her skin and clothing completely, her hair was smooth and free from tangled leaves, as though she hadn't just been in a battle that nearly killed her.

Watching her sleep made him remember how tired he was. Already, he felt drained from his rage-induced attacks, and forced himself to eat the trout, knowing it would give him some strength. He devoured it quickly, forcing down his fear. Casting the bones aside, the daiyokai pulled out the horn shell from his belt and moved it around in his hands. It looked like an average seashell, though intricately colored with the shades of Ceotae's horn. The dark crimson base reminded him of her blood and looked away for a moment, fighting his rising fear and replacing it with the relief that he had saved her. He found himself gazing at her finished sleeves; embroidered, red flower patterns aligned the edges. As he looked harder, he found the design familiar and looked down at his own sleeves. The same flowers stared at him and he looked back at the sleeping girl.

_You truly are one of many mysteries, aren't you?_

As if she heard his thoughts, Ceotae shifted in her sleep, her head nodding once and stopping. Tearing his eyes away from her, he once more gazed at the shell in between his fingers. Sesshomaru guessed that she would need it with her to transform fully from now on, so he got up and went to the old cloth that held her sewing supplies. He found an old, thick, black bead and a silver ribbon that, after a few pulls on the ends, he discovered was strong. Resuming his place near the fire, he threaded the ribbon through the bead and tied the ends together. Grabbing the shell, he shoved the bead into the opening at the base, sealing it within with his power. Satisfied, he scooted over to Ceotae's form and placed her head in his lap, pulling the necklace over her head in one fluid motion.

Ceotae stirred once more, and moved into him more for warmth. Finding he liked the feeling, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and felt his body relax. Weaving his hand through her hair, the daiyokai fell into sleep, peace falling over him like a glorious waterfall.

_Goodnight… Ceotae…_

- - -


	7. Part 4: The Promise

- - -

Chapter Seven: Ceotae's Tale

Part Four: The Promise

- - -

_Pain. She had never been in so much pain; never before had she felt the deep agony that flamed through her chest. But she found that it wasn't physical; the poison from his claws digging into the back of her neck had already caused her body to freeze all over. No, she discovered it was more personal than that, and it became more prominent as she knew that he was cold, not only in spirit, but in his heart as well._

_Never had she seen such icy passion raging in his stony eyes; never had she felt the numbness of his frosted glance._

_But why was she surprised?_

_She had grown to understand the effects of a broken heart._

_Breathe. It was hard to breathe. She didn't struggle against the tightening pressure around her throat; she wouldn't of even if she could. That was a weakness. She didn't want him to find her weak, even though she knew she was compared to his might. So, she continued to force oxygen into her lungs._

_She wanted to be with him a little longer._

_A choking sensation erupted within her as his hand stiffened its grip around her neck. She looked into his dead gaze, suddenly not wanting to live anymore. Sadness exploded behind her eyes, causing tears to leak down her cheeks. Death would be better than existing for even one more moment within the lifeless depths of his amber orbs._

_Gasping for the invigorating air that she didn't want to fill her, she forced herself to look him over for what she knew would be the last time. He was as she remembered, though older, years of living in an uncaring world prominent in his hardened stance. His hair was longer and, by the way his sleeve was whipping far behind him with the wind, his left arm was missing. A sword rested on his belt, while another lay blood stained and broken on the ground. Traces of her magic lingered on the cold steel, the remains of the spell she had used to disarm him._

_Not that it did her much good._

_Even through her numbed skin, she could feel the heat of the crimson pool around her stomach wound he had inflicted. But that wasn't the reason for the tears. She felt no pain. The salty rivers held compassion for the suffering he had endured… alone. _

_Compassion for him, because she still loved him._

_Even though he was killing her._

_She could feel her life force ebb dangerously, but she held on, clinging onto one fleeting ray of hope that he would remember her. Darkness began to creep over the edges of her eyes, death's icy hold fixating itself around her shattered heart. Peace overcame her soul as she slipped away, but she fought the feeling so she could speak his name with a ragged breath, just to let him hear her one last time, and saw the recognition she had waited to see for so long in his now startled, warming stare. A small smile graced her lips when she locked his gaze, and saw the panic that was rising within him. With her last breath, she sighed and repeated his name, closing her eyes a second later._

_Her body fell slack in his grasp as she left him forever, her voice a haunting echo within his heart as he crumbled to the ground cradling her remnants, a tormented look in his eyes._

_"Sesshomaru…"_

- - -

Ceotae glared at the yokai before her; a black bow with an arrow aimed at her heart was pulled taught against the imp's hands. She could tell he was terrified of her because his bow arm was shaking uncontrollably, but she knew that he would hit his mark if she came any closer. Her power swirled around her, but she did not release its wrath. Not yet. The demon's friends were around the two opponents, forming a circle and chanting in a language she didn't want to decipher. With his companions so close, he managed to control his wobbly limbs, and pull the bow string ever tighter, his red eyes full of hatred.

Smirking slightly, the elemental moved into an offensive stance and brought her hands out in front of her. Without saying a word, she taunted the fool to shoot her by advancing on him, spreading her fingers like they were claws. With an evil grin she noticed he had begun to tremble once again, and her smile almost sent him over the edge. Trying to get him to fire his only arrow, Ceotae sent a small ring of flames at him that he easily dodged. Recovering himself with newfound fury, the yokai pulled back the string again, but this time let the arrow fly.

The girl stood back and watched the dart launch, noticing that it was off mark, and got in its way so it could hit true. Closing her eyes, Ceotae brought her hands out before her to welcome the weapon, using her magic to trace its path towards her heart. Aided by her power, she saw the arrow with her eyes closed and, with a sigh of contentment, smiled as it got ever closer.

_She felt no pain. The salty rivers held compassion for the pain he had endured… alone._

_Compassion for him, because she still loved him._

_Even though he was killing her._

Unbidden, the memory of her dream flashed in her mind, time slowing the dart down. The pain she had felt when she had awoken because of the nightmare returned to her, causing her arms to shake. She opened her eyes to see the arrow inches from her chest and she forced her hands to slam into the shaft, catching the weapon in midair as it pierced her kimono, barely cutting the skin just above her heart. With disappointment, she realized that it was still off its mark and would've stabbed her shoulder instead of its true goal. Disgusted, she snapped the wood in half with one hand, and flung it aside.

_That was a waste of energy… no thrill at all… absolutely no danger…_

Returning her attention to the small army around her, Ceotae devilishly smirked at the bewildered yokai, and swiftly began to attack them, sending small tornados edged with blue flames towards their fleeing backs. Slicing through their bodies like they were nothing, the elemental found the bow laden demon and pounced on him. Landing hard on his shoulders, her weight threw him forward and pinned him to the ground face first, her form crouched on his back.

"Learn how to shoot you fool," she berated cruelly. He hissed back in a frightened speech, but was silenced forever when Ceotae brought her flaming fingers across the back of his neck, painlessly beheading the yokai. She jumped off his wretched body as it began to dissolve and watched it blacken the earth.

Usually she was merciful, but not now.

Not after what they had done to her.

Turning away from the smell of demon blood, Ceotae began to head back towards camp, her hands releasing the horn seashell necklace around her neck from the folds of her kimono. A sad frown crept onto her face as she remembered the previous night's events. The pain returned to her, causing her to stop and breathe deeply, keeping a sickening feeling from rising and penetrating her heart.

For a moment she simply stood, rolling the shell between her fingers, knowing she owed her companion a debt. Examining the bottom where the black bead was embedded, Ceotae grinned until a smile reached her eyes. Sesshomaru's scent still covered the ribbon and the bead, which had made it easy for her to discover where it came from when she had awakened. At first, all she had known was the pain beating down within her chest, and as she was fighting it down, noticed was that her head was in his lap, his delicate aroma of forest pine surrounding her. He had been asleep at the time, and remained that way when she had sat up and discovered the necklace, the pain dissolving.

_He's done so much for me. Maybe he really does care…_

Gripping her horn tighter, Ceotae realized that he had been asleep when she had followed the cluster of demonic auras that had led her to this spot. More afraid of him leaving then him being worried about her, she set out for camp again at a quick jog, but she soon slowed as the light from their fire glowed within the darkness of the forest. She could see his hunched form in the fire's illumination, putting her mind at ease for the moment, and letting it wander.

_Peace overcame her soul as she slipped away, but she fought the feeling so she could speak his name with a ragged breath, just to let him hear her one last time, and saw the recognition she had waited to see for so long in his now startled, warming stare. A small smile graced her lips when she locked his gaze, and saw the panic that was rising within him. With her last breath, she sighed and repeated his name, closing her eyes a second later._

_Her body fell slack in his grasp as she left him forever, her voice a haunting echo within his heart as he crumbled to the ground cradling her remnants, a tormented look in his eyes._

_"Sesshomaru…"_

Had it been only a dream, a realistic nightmare of her deepest fears? Or, as Ceotae thought with growing unease, could it be the future? Would her Sesshomaru really _kill_ her?

- - -

As Ceotae got to the site of the camp, she noticed with relief that the daiyokai was still dozing, his features soft with the peace only sleep could give. Settling down across from him, she leaned back on her elbows but winced as a slight pull of her skin caused a small pain near her cut. Cursing to the fools that broke her horn in the first place, she sat back up and pulled her kimono away from her neck to get a better look. The thin strand of bruised flesh was no wider than her fingernail, and a small trickle of crimson fell out of one of the corners. The scratch was already healed, but in her weakened state it would remain a scar longer than usual, until her strength fully returned.

Frustrated, Ceotae wiped the blood away without finesse, and resumed her leaning position, ignoring the dull ache that was now creeping across her collarbone. She could not afford to look weak in _his_ presence, even if he was asleep, because he would surely leave her behind if he discovered her faults. More pain flashed across her heart, but she simply flinched it away; she wasn't taking any chances, especially when he could awake at any given moment.

Settling herself into a sitting position when her elbows grew numb, Ceotae once more checked her cut, but only pulled away in frustration. Anger threatened to fill her up as she remembered last night's battle. Grabbing her horn, she traced the spiral patterns with her thumb, but stared only at the flames, tears threatening to fall because of her inability to be strong.

_What in all the hells did they do to me?_

- - -

Sesshomaru watched with restrained relief as Ceotae emerged through the bushes near their fire. He smoothly closed his eyes to make her think he was dozing, but kept his senses upon her. The faint smell of her blood alarmed him, but, as he gently lifted an eyelid to peek at her, he found that she was wiping it away from a small cut, cursing the whole time. A smile lit up his amber orbs as he watched her, and then closed the eye that was upon her once more.

She had been gone for about an hour, and he had followed her halfway to the clearing. He knew that she wanted revenge for her pain, so he didn't interrupt when she was surrounded by woodlanders. The only time he had feared for her was when the arrow had launched and she had stepped in front of it. But his worries had been misplaced for she had caught it, and he had been able to breathe again. He had headed back to the camp right then, wondering why she was so reckless so often.

Now, he watched though narrowed eyes as Ceotae grew frustrated with the pain she couldn't rid herself of. A deep sadness filled him, letting him know that he could not help her either. Growing frustrated himself, Sesshomaru gazed at his companion with wonder, watching all the emotions freely showing on her face. He was amazed that she could illustrate her feelings so carelessly and how well she could hide her weaknesses from him. Usually, these unbecoming traits in a demon would grate his nerves raw, but he found that it was this freedom in her that gave him the knowledge that he could live without the pressures of his destiny.

Sure, she pushed his buttons and confused him regularly, but that was why he valued her so much.

And he wouldn't have her any other way.

- - -

The weeks flew by quickly after they finally burst from the depths of the forest. Heading towards the hills, the two powerful yokai tried to cover a lot of ground in one day in the last days of fall, but the weather changed with the scenery as a new season rolled in, burying them in blankets of snow. Hiking up a trail that would take them through a mountain and near the sea, the freezing temperatures grew more brisk, which caused them to stop every night to build a fire and hunt.

The loss of time was beginning to get to Sesshomaru but he remained silent, knowing the frequent rests were helping Ceotae regain her strength. Already, she was growing stronger, and was able to catch bigger game every night they stopped. Even now, she had just returned with a young buck strung across her shoulders. There were no marks on the carcass which meant that the poor animal had died of the cold.

Ceotae scooted closer to the fire, the heat radiating off the rocks in the cave they were currently residing in. The warmth spread into her frozen fingers, and she began to prepare the carcass. She had already gutted the animal, so all that was left was the skin. She could see Sesshomaru look away as she did this, the musk of the deer's blood overwhelming as it pooled onto the floor, and out the mouth of the cave entrance. Gagging slightly, the girl used her powers to evaporate the blood and stamp out the smell. Able to breathe freely again, Ceotae set to work removing the hide.

An hour later, the deer meat was cooking on rocks within the fire, the clean hide wrapped around the elemental's shoulders to keep the cold at bay. She looked over at the daiyokai beside her, hoping to claim his gaze, but he was staring intently on the sizzling meat as though he was transfixed at how it cooked to quickly. A small chuckle escaped her, capturing his attention, but she only laughed harder when she saw the blank look on his face. Wondering as to what was so funny, he raised an eyebrow in her direction, but only gained more giggles and stared at the meat once more.

Ceotae's laughs were stifled quickly when she knew the meat was finished, and removed the food from the flames. Serving Sesshomaru the bigger piece, like always, she kept her eyes on her supper as she ate it, not once glancing over at the daiyokai. She knew he liked to eat in private, and since that wasn't possible, she simply just looked away, hoping it would be good enough.

However, she did dare a peek at the lord when she finished, and saw, with relief, that he had devoured his entire meal and was now leaning against the cold cave wall, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Hoping he wasn't asleep, she scooted towards his unmoving form and stopped when she was in front of him, the fire a welcoming heat at her back. He remained still, acting as though he was oblivious to her presence.

"Sesshomaru, what will you do when I die?"

Startled, the daiyokai's eyes snapped open and stared openly at the girl before him, keeping his feelings under a cold sheet of ice. A shadow was over her face, but her yielding sapphire orbs were pleading with him, searching for an answer they weren't sure they would find. _Why is she asking me this?_

"Who said anything about dying?" A questioning response. She should have known he would turn the inquiry upon her before getting into anything serious and personal.

"I guess no one, but I'm just curious," Ceotae looked away from him for a moment then returned his gaze, her navy fire trying to melt down his golden frost. "I'm thinking you would care at least a little if I passed away, because you did save me that night." She absentmindedly grabbed for her horn and twirled it between her fingers, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't you think so?"

Transfixed by her stare, Sesshomaru barely heard the question, too absorbed in trying to maintain his stony defenses. "I suppose."

Shaking her head, Ceotae dropped her eyes to the floor, trying to find a way to break down his internal barrier. "I know I'm most likely a burden to you, but I need you to promise me something."

She forced her eyes to return to his own, willing the ice within his amber depths to melt, because at that moment, she didn't want to feel cold anymore. She wanted warmth, _his_ warmth. She wanted him to acknowledge the fact that she cared for him, to acknowledge that he cared for her. She knew he wouldn't, but that didn't stop her from desperately wanting him to find the compassion in her heart that was waiting to warm his own.

She wanted him to love her like she loved him.

"No matter the circumstance, we will never forget each other. Even if we part, we will be there to help one another. We will never forget how we rescued one another on our journey, or how we cared for the well being of each other." She leaned forward until their noses were touching, her eyes blazing with determination. "Nor will we ever forget the promise that is made here tonight." She watched as his walls began to crumble, his icy resolve melting away at the heat of her fire. "I promise to do this… Do you Sesshomaru?"

With those words spoken, the daiyokai fell into the warmth of her eyes; his barriers collapsing, as he allowed the warmth of her depthless eyes fill him. Staring at her seriously, he resisted grabbing her shoulders to pull her close and whispered to her quietly, sincerity a heavy burden upon every word.

"I promise."

Then his defenses shattered completely as he felt the heat of her lips rest on his cheek. It was swift, but it was enough. Fire torched his skin and spread throughout his body, burning through his pride, and melting away all the ice within him. He could feel her warmth penetrate his mind and battle with his soul. In one painful moment, he could feel his frozen heart melt and begin to beat freely again, a freedom that he hadn't experienced since he was a young boy. In moments, she broke through all the barricades he had spent years building, threatening to burn him up in emotions that were fighting to free themselves from his hold. When the inferno died down to a steady flame, Sesshomaru found himself reluctantly back in reality, the dark void of frozen earth surrounding him.

But he no longer welcomed the cold; he wanted to bask in the warmth.

The warmth only _his_ Ceotae could give him.

- - -

Shifting his position to sleep, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders to find his right one unusually light. Turning, he saw his mokomoko stretched out on the ground next to him, the girl wrapped in the deer hide using it as a pillow. Her raven black hair cascaded behind her, entwining with the ashen pelt that was connected to his own clothing. Her back was turned towards him, but he could tell that, by the steady movement of her sides, she was fast asleep, oblivious to the cold.

Still he took no chances, knowing that she could awaken, and kept his gaze upon her form, the flame within his heart growing in size. He brought his fingers to his cheek where her lips had touched him, more deeply than she realized, and turned away from her momentarily…

…just so she wouldn't see him smile.


	8. Part 5: The Frozen Flame

- - -

Chapter Eight: Ceotae's Tale

Part Five: The Frozen Flame

- - -

It was all Sesshomaru could do to keep himself from crumbling to the ground in torment. She had said she would be alright, and he believed her and had let her go alone. Now, he was thrust into harsh reality, as he stared at the crimson pool at his feet; the signs of struggle were prominent around the clearing with the imprints in the snow, the air heavy with an evil demonic aura and death.

But it was the blood that sickened him.

Demon blood.

_Her _blood.

She had warmed his heart, and he had vowed to protect her at all costs. The new bond between them had pulsed with unyielding power as they made it to the end of their journey. That had been weeks ago, when they had broken free of the mountain side and the sea was visible on the horizon. Wanting to find his father without delay, he had told her he was going to the villages to gather information about the great dog demon's whereabouts. Knowing him, like she had always been able to, she had told him that she wanted to visit her mother's grave, and that she would meet him in the clearing where he now stood.

She had said that only to give herself an excuse to let him be alone, just like he had wanted at that moment. Sesshomaru's arm shook as he restrained from punching the tree he was next to with a vengeance, wanting to cry out her name in the agony he felt screaming in his chest. Instead, he fell to his knees next to the red puddle, the anger at himself almost overwhelming as it consumed him with the awareness that he had let her go without his protection.

Because of him, she suffered; because of his foolishness, she had died.

She had left him forever without his knowledge; cold and alone, she had slipped out of this world and into the next without him, without knowing how much he truly cared.

With a hesitant and shaking claw, Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of the tainted snow, white hot pain constantly tormenting his heart as he found the faint aroma of her scent almost covered by the tang of her blood. He brought the painful symbol closer to his eyes, not even his pride able to deny the inevitable proof that, as his heart broke, she was eternally gone from him.

Eternally out of his reach.

Standing silently, he prayed to his gods, hoping that her death had been painless, that she had died without the agony of suffering. With the absence of her body, he wished above all that she had gone to the earth, to the elements that she had so often called to her, knowing she would be at peace that way.

Peace that he would never be able to find again.

Jagged arcs of pain shattered his heart as he realized he would never again feel her warmth against him, never again see the fire in her eyes, and feel the blaze swallow him up. He would never again feel the warmth of her smile, or see the burning curiosity in her sapphire orbs.

Without her warmth, there was no sun, only darkness.

Her life had been his sunlight, now her death was a dark void of nothing, and that's where he was: lost forever in the midnight nothingness of an uncaring life.

A cold chill picked up around him, snowflakes adding extra ice to the freezing winds that penetrated his skin. But suddenly he found he accepted the cold again, the flame she had planted within him sputtering and dissolving into a glowing ember that he tucked far away into the deepest corner of his very being, allowing the frost to numb him. The ruins of his old barricades raised once more in icy defiance, chasing away the warmth of her memories, the warmth of her touch, the warmth of her smile.

The smile that was only for him.

The smile that he would never see again.

Turning away from the clearing, Sesshomaru walked quietly towards the sea, the only reason she had gone with him, all those months ago. Dull pain rose in his chest, building upon the frosted peaks on his heart, but he knew his destiny awaited him no matter how much he hated himself. Still, it was hard to walk because he was shaking, not from the cold, but with the fact that her arms would not be there to hold him.

He shook because he was alone.

Forcing his freezing heart to slow, he stopped and looked up at the moon, the crescent moon. All of a sudden, he despised it, wondering why it could still shine so brightly when the only light in his life had been torn from him. The cold attacked him on all sides, numbing his skin, but he accepted it, knowing the dull throb of nothing was better than the pain he had to bear.

The pain that he knew he would someday overcome.

But not now; he still had to make himself believe she was truly gone. He still had to force all the memories down to make it easier to start again. He still had to forgive himself.

_"Sesshomaru, what will you do when I die?"_

_"Who said anything about dying?"_

_"I guess no one, but I'm just curious. I'm thinking you would care at least a little if I passed away, because you did save me that night. Don't you think so?"_

_"I suppose."_

_"I know I'm most likely a burden to you, but I need you to promise me something."_

Her words from the night he had learned of the power of her love came to him, and he found his soul using them to place a healing balm on his burning wounds.

_"No matter the circumstance, we will never forget each other. Even if we part, we will be there to help one another. We will never forget how we rescued one another on our journey, or how we cared for the well being of each other. Nor will we ever forget the promise that is made here tonight."_

It was as though he was back in the cavern; he could feel her blazing eyes against his, the feeling just as strong as it was that very night. He could almost feel the heat of her breath against his mouth as she came nose to nose with him, stopping him in his tracks. With his eyes closed, he could feel the fire of her lips as she kissed his cheek, the memory so potent that his skin flamed anew.

His eyes opened, wishing she would be there standing before him, his smile played across her face. He couldn't stop the disappointment when he saw only snow, but, with all his heart, he knew that she was in the heavens, watching over him, finally at peace away from the cruelness of the earth.

He knew she was smiling for him.

Lifting his gaze back to the moon, he imagined the night in the cave, the night she had filled his world with light. Why he was now chasing the warmth away, he didn't know, but he felt the force of her words none the less.

_"I promise to do this… Do you Sesshomaru?"_

The answer at that time had been simple; he knew that he needed her and that had been enough. But now she was gone, leaving him unsure of his final decision. He didn't know if living with this pain was possible; to forget would be easy, but he knew he could never forget her, no matter how hard he tried. Uncertainty attacked his pride, causing him to wonder if he could ever answer her question a second time.

No, he had to sustain his honor; he owed her at least that much.

He would bear the torment for her, and if it killed him, then he would be at peace knowing that he would be with her again. He would keep his promise… always. It didn't matter if he shoved it in the back of his mind; it would still be there, ready to reveal itself in the event of his forgetfulness, ready to soothe his shattered heart at the first glimpse of cherry blossoms falling to the ground, the keepers of her captivating fragrance.

He would live on to fulfill his destiny; it was the reason he was here, the reason she had been taken. He would become who he was made to be; he would move on and he would let her go.

Because he loved her.

- - -

She breathed.

The rising and falling of her heaving sides was the proof she needed to let her know that she would be around for a little longer. She could feel the air painfully fill her up, and leave with every movement of her lungs. The ache of each breath told her she was alive.

If anyone could call this living.

Her true form lay chained to the floor, the unmerciful iron cutting into her tortured skin, her white pelt stained crimson. The effects of the witch's spells still lingered over her, an invisible cloud that threatened to suffocate her at any moment. The demon woman had left her broken, leaving with her horn. That had been days ago, but she knew without a doubt that the lady still wanted her dead. So, the witch had left her in this old shed, hope clearly evident on her face that the demon within would be dead at every visit.

But she wasn't ready to die. Not yet.

So she breathed.

Her hatred of the one who did this kept her sides moving and forced her lungs to take in air. Her hatred was keeping her alive, and she knew it would sustain her until she could regain her power. She made her tortured body fight back the pain; the dull throb that burned in her chest refusing to numb.

_But why was she surprised?_

_She had grown to understand the effects of a broken heart._

_Breathe. It was hard to breathe._

The memory of her dream exploded into her mind, and she drew strength from it, using the power of the words to fight the agony within her chest. After a while, her breathing evened and calmed, the ache evaporating from her battered soul.

_She felt no pain._

Ceotae could barely see the moon from her position on the floor through the tiny window of the shed. It was the crescent moon, the moon that she knew he was fond of. Unbidden, tears formed in her navy eyes, falling down her nose to the floor, a small pool forming under her silken cheek.

_The salty rivers held compassion for the suffering he had endured… alone. _

_Compassion for him, because she still loved him._

She knew he was somewhere out there, alone and suffering. And she knew, with the dull pain returning, that she couldn't soothe him.

Because he thought she was dead.

The tears stopped falling as new determination filled her; the will to see him again overpowering all else. She fought back the pain with retaliation, breathing deeply to keep herself alive. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, to bring her strength, if only just enough to see him again.

_ "I know I'm most likely a burden to you, but I need you to promise me something."_

_She forced her eyes to return to his own, willing the ice within his amber depths to melt, because at that moment, she didn't want to feel cold anymore. She wanted warmth, _his_ warmth. She wanted him to acknowledge the fact that she cared for him, to acknowledge that he cared for her. She knew he wouldn't, but that didn't stop her from desperately wanting him to find the compassion in her heart that was waiting to warm his own._

The wounded mare smiled internally at that memory, the feelings returning with equal force as though she was back in the cave with him. She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth consume her again. She almost felt the iciness of his stare, and her heart skipped as it had when she had seen his amber orbs soften.

_She wanted him to love her like she loved him._

And she knew he did.

She had seen it in his eyes when she had kissed him, her heart on fire once again. She had watched his defenses crumble into ash as her love for him consumed his soul. That alone was enough to tell her how much he cared, how much he loved her, how willing he was to accept her compassion.

_"No matter the circumstance, we will never forget each other. Even if we part, we will be there to help one another. We will never forget how we rescued one another on our journey, or how we cared for the well being of each other. Nor will we ever forget the promise that is made here tonight. I promise to do this… Do you Sesshomaru?"_

Her heart stopped just like it had when she had asked him; the month old feelings sweeping around her. Feeling more at peace, she opened her eyes slowly, as if she expected him to be there with the serious look upon his face once again as he answered her.

_"I promise."_

He had given her his response, and her heart could finally resume its pounding pulse.

She had expected the relief, but not the heart pounding joy that had led her to rest her lips upon his cheek. Her skin flamed as she remembered the feel of his skin as it flushed beneath her touch. In that moment alone, she had felt his love wash over her like an unyielding tide, and even now, without him near, she could feel the heat of the fire she had willed into him under her skin, ready to melt his icy exterior again.

Taking the feeling and wrapping it around her heart, Ceotae closed her eyes once more to allow sleep to claim her, so she could awake one day closer to her escape, one day closer to freedom.

One day closer to the love of her life.

_"Sesshomaru, what will you do when I die?"_

_"Who said anything about dying?"_

She found that she never wanted her question to be answered. She would live to see him again. She would refuse death at all costs until the day she could fall into his amber eyes and burn up with the warmth of his love for her.

She allowed a sigh to escape her tired body, feeling the pain dim under her determination for life. She concentrated on her lungs to keep them ever moving. She told her soul to quiet, her heart to mend. She forced the tears away, knowing it was part of being alive.

And she was.

Because she breathed for him.

- - -


	9. The Reunion

- - -

Chapter Nine: The Reunion

- - -

When small breeze lifted through her bangs, Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes as the air cooled her sweaty brow. The two young women were in a vast meadow, thick trees surrounding them on all sides. The sky was cloudless, so the unmerciful sun beat down upon the travelers without remorse. In addition, the trail they were on was steep, being that it was one of the many routes going uphill, which took a lot of energy to climb, and wore down both of them, sucking strength from their tired limbs with every movement they made.

Opening her eyes to find that she was falling behind, Kagome forced herself to catch up with Ceotae, and shifted her gaze to look at her companion. The yokai walked silently beside her; her face drawn into an expressionless frown, and her eyes looking into another world. It had been two days since the elemental had told about her life, but all Kagome could think about was how much pain Ceotae had gone through in her earlier years, and couldn't help but wonder if her Inuyasha would ever leave her behind.

"Hey Ceotae… why did that witch keep you alive all those years? I thought you said she only wanted your horn, so she wanted you dead."

Kagome's question didn't stop her friend, but it brought a smile to her face, her eyes warming.

"I don't know. I guess after two hundred years of trying to kill something, you give up."

Her answer shocked the miko speechless, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Two_ hundred_ years?!"

With a small laugh, Ceotae halted and looked at Kagome. With a hint of mirth in her voice, the elemental tried to untangle her friend's thoughts. "Well, demons live a long time. In two hundred years I've only aged a little, about a few years in human epoch," The yokai paused to wipe sweat from her forehead. "And as much as I would like to have another good conversation with you, I don't think stopping in this heat is a good idea. Besides," Ceotae stated as she turned away from the miko to resume trudging up the trail, "we're almost to your well."

Still bewildered, Kagome followed her companion without a word, ever aware of the burning heat on her back. Grabbing her shard capsule as they made it to the top and started downhill, the miko's thoughts began to wander towards the hanyou who definitely would be angry that she would be late.

_I'm coming Inuyasha…_

- - -

Inuyasha knew that if he didn't find Kagome soon, he would go mad with worry. Already, he had gone to her world, but only to discover that she had left to come back to the Feudal Era. Sure enough, when he had returned, he had caught her smell near the Go-Shinboku tree and was now tracking it relentlessly. He had ordered Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara to search for her as well, but her scent was vanishing quickly, slowing their progress.

Now, the half-demon was perched in a tree, hoping to catch a glimpse of raven hair, or a hint of her wonderful fragrance. The sun was high overhead, the unyielding heat causing beads of sweat to form along his forehead. But his thoughts were on the wind that, to his dismay, was only a small breeze that was blowing against his back, pushing any indication of his Kagome farther from his nose. _That stupid girl, _he thought in frustration,_ doesn't she know I care about her? Why is she doing this to me?!_

"Any luck?"

Sango's voice broke the hanyou from his thoughts, but he remained unfazed and twisted towards the demon slayer. Disappointment was etched in every feature of his face as he shook his head, his silver mane swishing violently behind him.

"Nothing. Not even a whiff!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself Inuyasha," added Miroku, who came to join them with the sleeping fox demon, Shippo, on his shoulder. "It's been a long day, and the winds are not in our favor." Turning, he gestured towards a small clearing behind him stating, "Besides, I think we all deserved a rest."

"Feh." Miroku turned towards Inuyasha to find the half-demon jumping out of the tree, an annoyed look in his eyes. "We can't stop! Kagome could be in trouble you know!"

Her fire cat, Kirara, came bounding to her side as Sango stepped between the two males, stopping the hanyou from advancing farther towards the monk. "I'm pretty sure Kagome is just fine. If she uses her power to defend herself for any reason, I think at least one of us would be able to sense it." She stared at Inuyasha firmly, trying to keep him calm. "Miroku's right. We should take a quick rest. Maybe Kagome will find us if we stay here. She's more than likely looking for us as well." The slayer stepped away from the half-demon and started for the clearing behind her. "You're not the only one who's worried about her Inuyasha."

Growling inwardly, the hanyou watched as Sango sat and drew her knees to her chin, Kirara and Miroku joining her a second later. Shippo was still sound asleep, so, with a small smile, the monk picked him up off his shoulder and laid him in his lap, Sango doing the same to the small cat next to her. Turning away from his friends, Inuyasha jumped back into the tree, worry a deep pressure on his heart.

_I hope you're safe Kagome…_

Suddenly, a demonic aura slammed into his senses, causing him to almost lose his balance. Suddenly alert, he leapt from the branch, startling his companions. Confused looks graced their faces as they stood abruptly at the look on his face. Shippo woke as he hit the ground, mumbling curses as he righted himself.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she stepped closer to him, Kirara growling in her arms.

With a snarl, the half-demon tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword on his belt, moving into an offensive position as the aura got closer.

"A demon… and it's coming this way."

- - -

"Let me get this straight," Ceotae inquired as she inspected the well in disbelief. "This _hole_ in the ground has the power to take you _five hundred_ years into the future?" At Kagome's nod, one of the yokai's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at the Bone-Eater's Well more closely. Swirling demonic powers flowed in and out of the black hole, sending cold shivers down the elemental's back. "I don't think I could jump down there even if you asked me too. Me and dark, enclosed places don't mix, unless you want something to explode." She turned back towards the miko with a devilish grin. "And it won't be me!"

Giggling, Kagome looked away and searched for any signs of her friends. She didn't bother going to her own time, knowing that Inuyasha had probably been there already.

"What did you say your hanyou smelt like again?"

Twisting quickly to look at Ceotae, the miko could feel her face turning red. Judging the look on the elemental's face, Kagome realized that she was serious and replied quietly, "Pine needles and rain."

Laughing slightly at her face, the yokai sniffed the air for any trace of the half-demon. She walked around the well, trying to sense any aura that was somewhat powerful. Then, a faint smell came to her nose, and she stopped, her features still.

"I guess it's useless. He's probably far away by now," mumbled Kagome as she came up to her friend, not noticing the elemental had stopped moving. "His scent is more than likely gone."

With a smile, Ceotae grabbed the miko by her shoulders, pointing ahead of them towards a thick cluster of large trees and bushes. "You mean the scent that is coming from between those trees?" A giggle escaped her as the girl's eyes grew large with hope.

Grabbing her wrist, Ceotae began to run towards the smell, dragging Kagome with her. As they got closer, the aroma grew stronger, as well as a demonic aura that swirled around the trees in stubborn defiance. Slowing down to a walk as they reached the thick cluster of plants, the young women began to maneuver through the bushes, trying to go as fast as the roots, thorns, and vines would allow them too.

- - -

"KAGOME!"

As she burst from the bushes, Ceotae had barely any time to register a thought before a red ball of fluff with green eyes launched itself at her face. Surprise startling her into immobility, she could feel the miniature demon grab onto her neck and bury its face in her hair, saying her companion's name over and over again. After a few moments, she could feel its little paws against her skin as it crawled upwards towards the top of her head.

"Uh, Kagome… when did you grow demon ears?"

"Shippo?"

Ceotae sighed with relief as the miko emerged behind her, the small kitsune playing with her ears going still instantly. With a smile, the elemental grabbed his small form and cradled him in her arms. "So you're Shippo," she stated as she began to tickle his tiny feet, earning hearty laughs from the small demon. When she paused, he hurtled himself at Kagome, his eyes staring at the girl lovingly when she caught him.

Turning away from her friend, the elemental looked towards the other figures in the clearing. A young woman stood in a white and maroon kimono with green bottoms, her waist-length, dark brown hair tied loosely behind her. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity, but they would dart back occasionally at a large bone boomerang lying next to her. A white fire cat with black paws, a black star on its forehead, and black stripes on her two tails was growling softly in the lady's arms, still not quite certain the demon that was studying her mistress was trustworthy. Next to the woman stood a young monk wearing the traditional black and purple Buddhist robes. His right arm was covered in black cloth and a pearl rosary was wrapped around his wrist and hand. His black hair was tied back in a small ponytail, and, with blue eyes widening immensely, his hold on a golden Buddhist staff was beginning to loosen as he locked the elemental's gaze.

"You must be Sango and Miroku. Kagome has told me so much about you." Bringing her hands before her prayer style, Ceotae bowed sincerely to them. "I am deeply honored to be in your presence." A small growl next to her brought her attention upon a demon with long silver hair and puppy ears, stern golden eyes, wearing a red haorie. His clawed hands were tightly holding the hilt of his katana, his fangs bared in intimidation. Straightening, she turned towards him, nodding her head slightly. "You must be Inuyasha."

His sneer deepened, making his knuckles go white as he tightened his grip. "And you are?"

A sad smile appeared as she bowed to him. "My name is Ceotae. I am an elemental yokai," she replied slowly, coming out of the bow to look him in the eye. "Your friend Kagome was kind enough to help me, so I am returning the favor."

"Feh. How do we know you're telling the truth?" Inuyasha took a step towards Ceotae, but fell back when Kagome stepped between the two demons, her chocolate eyes willing the hanyou to calm.

"I find her trustworthy."

Growling fiercely, but loosening his hold on his sword, the half-demon sniffed deeply at the yokai before him, shaking his head fiercely before returning Kagome's gaze. "I can _never_ trust a demon that smells of Sesshomaru!" he retorted, spreading his claws, but was stopped once again by the miko. Putting a hand over his heart, she dropped her eyes and whispered to him, her voice so soft it could only be heard by demons.

"She saved my life Inuyasha."

- - -

Darkness settled around the forest quickly when the sun set. It wasn't long before cold winds began to pick up, making the group gather firewood. Ceotae watched them scurry about, picking up a few branches as well. Once a large pile was formed, the elemental stepped forward and called upon the fire within. To her surprise, the power came easily, and she was able to swiftly create a large blaze, leaving everyone in shock.

Soon, the cold forced the friends to huddle around the fire, except Ceotae who chose to stand a short distance away, just close enough to feel faint warmth on her back. She stared at the full moon, her mind wandering to times past, not caring as Miroku made his way over to her. She didn't acknowledge him until he was right beside her, and she locked his gaze, his blue eyes shining.

"Ceotae is it?" he asked gently, waiting for her nod before he continued. "You certainly have done the Lady Kagome a large service, and for that I'm grateful. To show my appreciation, I have an offer for you to contemplate." He moved in front of her and grabbed her hands, holding one in each of his.

Realizing what he was about to do, Sango jumped up and grabbed her weapon, an irritated, fiery blaze around her. Kagome looked up from her conversation with Inuyasha, and they both stared at the advancing demon slayer, looks of doom upon their faces. Shippo, who was playing with Kirara in the grass, stopped to watch the soon to be explosion. Ceotae, however, remained unmoving as she stared at the monk. She kept her features expressionless as he leaned towards her, his youthful voice soft as he spoke smoothly through his well-rehearsed question.

"Will you kindly consider the thought of bearing my children?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, the yokai began to giggle, her stony expressions evaporating. With a large smile, she leaned forward and kissed Miroku's cheek, leaving him speechless, and stopping the raging Sango in her tracks. "I'm sorry to say that my heart belongs to someone else." Releasing her hands from his grip, Ceotae looked at the young man, her eyes full of mock apologies. "In another life perhaps." With that, she left the monk to the wrath of his betrothed, who looked at the elemental with respect as the demon walked past her to the fire.

A deep silence issued as Ceotae sat before the blaze, shaking her head in wonder, but she smiled as Shippo bounded into her lap. A huge grin spread upon his face as she began to rub his head, closing his eyes. Then all peace dissolved as Sango's boomerang connected with the top of Miroku's head, rendering the monk unconscious, followed by laughter from the group around the fire.

- - -


	10. The Abandoned

- - -

Chapter Ten: The Abandoned

- - -

Sesshomaru held back a smile as he watched Rin dance around the fire. The young girl's black hair was let down, except on the right side in which the top half was pulled into a pony tail, and was entwined with wildflowers, enhancing her fragrance strongly towards his nose. The sleeves of her checker-patterned orange and white kimono fluttered as she turned to avoid the rocks making up the fireplace.

"That's enough Rin," the daiyokai told the girl gently as she came dangerously close to the flames.

She stopped and looked at him, her innocent brown eyes large, and a small smile on her face. "Ok, Lord Sesshomaru," she said cheerfully, and turned to sit next to a small, green, toad-looking demon with a beak-like nose, wearing loose, brown, vassal clothing. A large, two headed dragon sat behind them, its green scales reflecting the moonlight, and its black mane whipping in the wind as it lowered its heads so Rin could scratch its foreheads.

Sighing, Sesshomaru took in the sight of his small party, knowing he would be leaving them soon. Already, he was growing aware that he would somewhat miss the girl's endless questions, and the sound of her laughing when Jaken fell to the ground in clumsiness, but he knew battle was no place for them, especially Rin, who was filling his life with laughter and light.

Shivering, he touched one of the two swords at his belt, remembering the day he had used it to bring the small child back to life. Ever since the day he had inherited one of his father's fangs, Tenseiga, he had thought it useless. His destiny was one of supreme conquest, and so he wanted his father's other two fangs, Tessaiga and So'unga, which were able to kill things. The Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven, was not able to harm any living thing, only bring the dead to life.

In other words, he _hated_ the sword, but still kept it for some reason.

The day he had found Rin's body near the ruins of her village, had been the only day he had been thankful to his sword. Everyone had been murdered by wolves, but Sesshomaru had saved her. He distinctly remembered cradling her small form as she woke from death, her eyes fearless as she looked him over. From the very moment she first smiled at him, he felt connected to her and she hadn't left his side. Their first encounter came back to him as he watched Rin climb atop the dragon she named Ah-Un and fall asleep.

He had been injured from a battle, and was sitting in a forest recovering. The small girl had come up to him, refusing to leave him alone, even when he tried to scare her away. She had smiled sweetly at his glare and ran off, returning awhile later with fish and mushrooms. He had told her gruffly that he didn't eat human food, but she had left it anyways and had gone home. He had eaten the food as she disappeared, but he would never tell her that. A frown came upon his face as he remembered that next day when she had come back to him, her frail body covered in bruises. He had asked her where they had come from but had retracted the question a second later, afraid she would realize he cared.

But she had only smiled, and had left, only for him to find her battered body moments later.

Shifting his position against the tree he was leaning on, Sesshomaru watched his vassal mutter something as he laid down and closed his eyes, a snoring sound erupting from him almost immediately afterwards. The daiyokai cocked an eyebrow at the strange and rather annoying demon. Jaken had followed him loyally ever since he had rescued the imp from a demon attack. Trying to find a use for him, he told the toad-like yokai to use his Staff of Two Heads to protect Rin, much to his vassal's frustration. The two were constantly bickering over the affections of their Lord, even though the daiyokai never showed any.

He waited until Ah-Un drifted off to sleep, then Sesshomaru left the camp quietly, trying to leave the thick brush around him undisturbed. Looking back only once, he quickly convinced himself that they would be alright, and left his companions, following his adversary's trail relentlessly.

_This time you won't escape, Naraku!_

- - -

"This feels great," whispered Kagome as she sunk lower into the warm water. Sango sat across from her, staring at the moon with a sad look on her face; Shippo had replaced his brown pants and vest for blue swimming trunks, and was now floating in the center of the hot spring in a pink, round tube; Ceotae sat farther away from the others, her eyes closed and her long hair drifting around her like a rain cloud.

"Don't worry to much about Kohaku, Sango," Kagome said suddenly, drawing the demon slayer's attention. "We're on Naraku's trail so we're bound to find your brother soon."

With a sad smile, the warrior nodded, but returned her gaze to the skies. "I hope you're right."

"Who is this 'Naraku' you guys keep talking about?" Ceotae's question brought all eyes upon her; even Shippo stared at her, his green orbs huge. "What?" she asked them, smiling broadly. "Don't look at me like that. I can't help the fact that I've been cooped up for two hundred years! It's not my fault that I didn't learn anything about the enemy!" Her comments gained laughs from the other two girls, and Kagome quickly settled into a story of their rival.

"Well Naraku is a half-demon who got most of his strength from the Sacred Jewel shards. Fifty years ago, when the Sacred Jewel was whole, he tried to get it but it was protected by a priestess named Kikyo. At that time, her and Inuyasha were in love and agreed to meet at this place to wish upon the jewel. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, mortally injuring her and ended up stealing it. He put it in the main shrine then went to find Inuyasha and attacked him, disguised as Kikyo, turning them against each other. At the end of the ordeal, Inuyasha was sealed to the Go-Shinboku Tree by an arrow. Moments later, Kikyo died and was burned with the jewel.

"Since I am her reincarnation, the jewel ended up inside me, and I was pulled into this world through the well. I freed Inuyasha from the tree, but in a battle the jewel was dislodged from by body, and this demon bird stole it from me. I shot the crow with an arrow, and I accidentally hit the jewel, shattering it. Naraku got a hold of some of the shards and got stronger. He attacked Sango's village and blamed it on Inuyasha. That's how we met, because she thought Inuyasha killed her family, until we convinced her otherwise. Naraku possessed her brother Kohaku, who attacked her, and now he is somewhere out there with a shard embedded in his back to keep him alive.

"In a battle with Naraku, Miroku's grandfather was cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand. The curse is hereditary, and passed through a generation to Miroku. The older he gets, the larger it grows. We fear he will be sucked into the void of his hand just like his grandfather and father. Now he wants revenge for his family, just like Sango and Inuyasha," Kagome concluded with a sigh. "Shippo and I are only along for the ride. I can sense the shards, and," she gestured to the kitsune, "I'm his foster mother, because his family was hunted down and killed."

Ceotae's eyes began to burn as she lowered her gaze. "What about Sesshomaru?"

With a smile, Kagome stared at the yokai. "Well, his story starts back when Inuyasha cut off his left arm as they fought over the Tessaiga." The elemental cringed slightly, but nodded for the miko to continue. "Sesshomaru then made a deal with Naraku who said he would give him arms to help control the sword. In the end though, Sesshomaru broke the deal when he saw that Inuyasha needed the Tessaiga to control his demonic blood.

"Naraku didn't want this to happen, so he lured Sesshomaru to his castle to try to absorb his body for more power. Inuyasha found them and broke through the barrier around Naraku, seriously wounding him, but he escaped because he ordered Kohaku to kill Rin."

Confused, Ceotae raised a questioning eyebrow at the name. Kagome noticed her look and hastily explained, "She's a young human girl that travels with Sesshomaru." The yokai nodded with understanding. With a sigh, the miko looked at the demon and quietly added, "For doing that alone, I'm sure Sesshomaru wants Naraku's head."

"I told you he has a heart…" Ceotae shook her head in sympathy. "You all have been through so much…" She turned to look at the girls squarely, her eyes blazing with determination. "I would be honored to help bring this Naraku down alongside you all."

- - -

As the scent hit her nose, Ceotae stopped in her tracks, every muscle tense. The afternoon sun beat heavily down upon her back, a faint breeze cooling the sweat on her face. She sniffed again and again, her heart beating faster every second. By now, the others had paused on the trail to watch the yokai as she moved her head and eyes side to side, trying to pinpoint a location.

Stepping towards the elemental, Kagome whispered, "What is it Ceotae?"

Before anyone could answer, Inuyasha began to sniff as well, his eyes scouting the trees wildly. "I smell it too." Suddenly, he recognized the aroma, and growled fiercely, gripping Tessaiga's hilt tightly. "Well if it ain't Sesshomaru's stench!" He took a step forward, but was stopped by Ceotae when she shook her head.

"He isn't here; there is no trace of his aura," Disappointment laid heavily on her every word, but she sniffed again, turning towards a thicket. "And the last time I checked, he didn't smell like wild flowers." She paused as everyone chuckled, except the hanyou who grumbled, but released his sword. "There are auras, but they're too weak to be his." Inhaling deeply, she turned towards Kagome, who was now at her side. "I also smell salt. Someone was crying."

The miko thought hard, then her eyes began to widen with realization. Gripping Ceotae's arm, she looked at the puzzled elemental and whispered urgently, "Rin!" Remembering the small child that she had been told about, the yokai looked around at the group then took off for the thicket, telling Kagome to wait on the trail with the others.

- - -

When she burst from the brush, the first thing Ceotae saw was a small girl standing near a resting, small toad-looking demon, a large, two-headed dragon nuzzling her back. Traces of tears were visible on her cheeks, but she smiled at the newcomer. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Ceotae came towards the child, coming to a stop before her and crouching down so they could study each other eye to eye.

"My name is Ceotae," she said tenderly. "Is your name Rin?" She waited until the young girl nodded her head vigorously, before she continued. "Where is your Lord Sesshomaru?" Bewildered, she watched the girl shrug her shoulders, her fearless orbs looking over the elemental. "Did he leave you all behind?"

With sadness growing in her chest, Ceotae watched Rin nod her head again, her eyes never breaking contact. Smiling gently, the elemental glanced away momentarily, whispering, "Don't worry, I know how you feel." She looked back at the girl to see her big eyes full of happiness, and a genuine smile on her face. Ceotae leaned back slightly to get a better look at Rin. "Inuyasha and my friends are looking for Naraku. I'm pretty sure that's where Sesshomaru went. I'm looking for him too, so why don't we all go together?" Extending her hand towards the girl, she smiled deeply when the child took her offer and shook her hand.

"No way Rin!" shouted the toad demon suddenly.

"Oh, come on Master Jaken!" whined the girl, speaking for the first time. "Maybe she can help!"

Looking flabbergasted, Jaken sprang up, screaming shrilly, "We don't need her help to find Lord Sesshomaru! I _refuse_ to accept the aid of a demon in league with that brazen hanyou!"

Rin jumped onto Ceotae's back, staring down at the imp as the elemental stood. "Didn't you hear though? She thinks she knows where Lord Sesshomaru is!"

"Humph!" was Jaken's only reply as he turned away, crossing his arms. He kept his back turned towards the young woman and girl, not noticing when they left the clearing. Ah-Un was the one who brought him back to his senses, shoving him hard with its noses, knocking him over. The dragon pulled against its reins tied around the tree, its eyes watching the disappearing girls longingly. Sighing with defeat, Jaken untied the beast and barely had time to grab his staff before Ah-Un took off, gaining mouthfuls of dirt as he tumbled to the ground. Being dragged behind, the imp saw stars as he hit multiple branches and rocks.

"Alas, the dismal fate of Jaken!"

- - -

Inuyasha growled at Ceotae as he studied Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un standing before him. Kagome was by his side, her hand on his arm. "Let them come with us Inuyasha." Shaking his head, the hanyou glared at the elemental, but gave in as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Fine, but they had better not get in my way!" He stared at the imp leading the dragon. "They had better not fall behind either, because I'm not waiting up!"

With a curt nod, Ceotae caught Inuyasha's gaze, and held it, the blaze within her holding firm. "They won't. You have my word on that." A short "Feh" was all she got as the half-demon turned away and continued up the trail. Falling into her place behind Sango, the yokai smiled as she felt Rin's steady breathing against her back. The girl was asleep, so Ceotae softened her strides, keeping the girl from being jostled too much. Jaken fell in line behind her, keeping a steady eye on the girl as he led Ah-Un.

- - -

The darkness came quickly that night, forcing the group to stop and build a large fire. Once the blaze was established, Ceotae sat before it, the others following her example. It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome got into an argument, a pastime the elemental had found they engaged in frequently. She didn't know what the topic was this time, but she knew as she watched Kagome jump up in anger, how it would end. Inuyasha was yelling something completely stupid as he stood up to tower over the miko, though it did little good. A slight silence issued as the priestess took a deep breath, but then it shattered as she yelled in his face. "SIT BOY!"

A doomed look spread across Inuyasha's facade. A black and white beaded rosary around his neck glowed pink, its magic slamming him head first into the ground. When the dust settled, the hanyou's haorie could barely be seen within the crater his contact with the earth had created. Wiping her hands dramatically, Kagome resumed her position near the fire, a smile on her face as though nothing had happened.

Laughing with the others, Ceotae shifted her position under Rin, who was in her lap. The young girl stared at the flames, her face glowing with a smile. Turning her face towards the elemental, the girl's grin grew broader as she blushed giving her thanks. Ceotae couldn't help but smile at the small child, telling her she was happy to help. Nodding slightly, Rin's smile lessened as she spoke again, whispering sincerely.

"Why do you want to find Lord Sesshomaru as well Lady Ceotae?"

Somewhat shocked at the question, the yokai gazed at the girl sadly, deciding to tell the truth. "A long time ago, we were very close, but a demon came between us. I was captured, but thanks to Kagome, I was freed. Now I'm trying to find him, to let him know I'm alright."

Rin's grin returned. "Thanks again for helping me."

Ceotae held the girl tightly. "It's no big deal. I know what its like to feel abandoned…"

- - -


	11. The Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: This chappie has the lyrics to the song "When the Lights are Down" by Kamelot... I do not own it.

- - -

Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten Past

- - -

_"I've traveled alone to my mother's grave before. I'm still alive aren't I?"_

_He stared into her navy orbs, the blaze within them flooring him as it always did. His skin flushed as he glanced away, trying desperately to look as though his claws were interesting. He could feel her love for him radiate off her body from under the deer pelt on her shoulders, the drifting snowflakes around them not able to stanch the warmth of her smile._

_Starting slightly when he felt a fluffy fixture come into contact with his left hand, he looked up to see her extending the hide towards him, his grin played across her face. "Here, take this. You can sell it and use the money to buy supplies." He gripped the fur tightly, wishing it was her within his grasp instead. He pulled it away from his body, trying to give it back in silent protest, but was left bewildered as she shook her head. "I don't need it anymore." She pushed it back, her smile broadening. "I won't freeze." Defeated, he attached the hide to his belt, frowning slightly at her stubbornness._

_He suddenly felt her soft hand cup his left cheek, and fell into her sapphire depths in wonder, his eyes shutting as he felt her thumb caress his cheekbone. He stood stock still, not able to move, and not wanting to. A small sigh from her form brought his warming gaze upon her once again, his eyes the only part of him showing her the affection he longed to give her fully. She stepped closer to him; her hand remained where it was as her body pressed gently against his, taking his breath away. Pushing herself onto the tips of her toes, she used the present contact with his cheek to bring his face nearer, her blazing orbs never leaving his._

_"You don't need to protect me all the time," she whispered to him as their noses touched. Her eyes closed, leaving his own to widen in shock as he felt her soft lips graze his. Not knowing how to react, his body tensed, his limbs shaking with restraint from pulling her ever closer. His flesh immediately began to burn, the flame she had placed within his heart exploding into an inferno._

_Slipping slightly on the snow beneath her, she leaned more into him as she almost lost her balance. His arms grabbed her on instinct, and he found himself holding her tightly, the kiss never breaking as his eyes closed. He breathed in her scent deeply, his muscles relaxing, vowing right then that he would never allow her to be hurt again._

_Suddenly, to his despair, she broke the contact, a small blush on her face. With a tiny grin, she stepped back, his gaze upon her every move. Her thumb resumed its caresses, but it did not have the previous effect as a longing feeling consumed him. She looked around them, noting that the snowfall had ceased, leaving a thick, white blanket upon the clearing where they stood. She returned her eyes to his half closed ones, his smile once again gracing her features._

_"I will await you here." She ambled away from him, her hand turning his face after her, and her fingers tracing his magenta stripes as they drifted down to his chin. Her gaze remained upon him as her hand fell away; her saddened eyes willing him trust her. Turning, she began her trek down the snow laden trail, looking back only once, her eyes fearless and blazing with compassion and understanding._

_"Don't worry so much Sesshomaru… I'll be alright…"_

- - -

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as the memory flashed in his mind. Shifting his position near the rock he was sitting next to, the daiyokai tried to regain focus on his adversary, but he found his mind wandering back to the girl. Unbidden pain flushed in his chest as he remembered the death of the yokai woman, a white hot anger coursing through him as he tried to recollect her name. Unable to, he forced himself away mentally from her blazing eyes, his soul jumping within him as his flesh began to burn.

Just who was this girl and how could she make the mighty Sesshomaru fall into such weaknesses?

For that reason alone, he told himself he hated her, even though his heart told him otherwise.

_Rules without exceptions last eternally. Every move you make creates your destiny._

The law that he went by flashed into his mind, but the words couldn't penetrate the fire rising within him as he remembered her sapphire orbs. His frozen heart began to pound violently, threatening to break its icy cage. The night he found her blood returned to him, the pain growing as regret filled him.

_I've come to soak my sorrow in halo black, as black as the seal on my soul._

Already, he could feel his spirit fight against the invisible chains fastening it away tightly. He had sealed his soul when Naraku had tried to take it from him, but now he was tempted to release it as its struggles heightened the agony flaming in his chest.

_Cause when the lights are down there's no more to say._

And there wasn't. No matter what he told himself, he knew he could never get rid of the truth that he felt raging inside the fire in his flesh. Her memory returned, and the ache increased, making him wince underneath his icy exterior. As he opened his eyes, he could feel hers burning into him as though she was standing before him.

_Love is the real pain, an internal revolution in our minds._

It was just that simple. He had loved her, and always would.

_And when the lights are down, you're so far away._

He knew she was beyond his reach, the painful memory of her death flooding his very being. He sucked in the cool night air as he tried to block out the pain. Closing his eyes tightly, he realized, with growing despair, that she couldn't be erased from him easily. In one excruciating heartbeat, he knew that he would never be free of her.

She was haunting him.

_Tell me your real name. In the silence of the darkness we unite._

He could almost feel her touch as he wished for her presence. His temple throbbed as he tried to recollect her name, but ended up praying to her very soul to help him remember. He waited vainly for the name to return to him, but was greeted, instead, by a phantom sensation on his cheek, his lips burning at the memory of his first kiss.

_Rules without exceptions last eternally. Every move you make creates your destiny._

His law returned, but without the same amount of force as it came in a whisper, and he easily forced it away, to absorbed in the fire within him to care. Then, the pain grew stronger, almost flooring him as the recollection of her death hit him once more, the scent of her blood faintly recurring as he shuddered.

_What can protect me from the past and all the things that I have done?_

It was true that he was merciless, and couldn't help but wonder if she could ever love him if she had been able to see all the souls he had taken to hell, all the lives he had shattered.

_She told me and then she was gone._

Her voice came back to him, all their varying conversations echoing in his mind. She had never truly told him she loved him, but he knew that she did. He hadn't either, and, unlike her, had never let his feelings for her break through to the surface of his frozen heart when she was aware of it.

Then she had left him forever, and he had never gotten the chance to try.

_But when the lights are down there's no more to say._

The sudden frustration that rose within him diminished as he forced himself to realize that she didn't need to ever hear those three words. She had known him like no other had, so he didn't have to wonder if she knew how much he really loved her.

_Deep in the shadows, where the last of my delusions made a stand._

He realized that she came to him only at the times he sought out solitude, almost as though her memory wanted him to remember something. Trying to rack his brain for possible answers, he only found disappointment that waited patiently for him.

_Cause when the lights are down she'll take me away._

The moonless night gave him complete darkness and he drew it around him like a black blanket. He told his body to stay immobile and brought himself into the stillness of meditation. It didn't last.

Her eyes penetrated his in an apparitional stare, her voice coming to him in an echo that sent tremors down his spine. He could almost feel her cup his cheek and stroke his flesh, her lips coming to rest upon his. He shivered as his insides burst into heavenly flames, cringing as the pain grew more potent.

Deciding to give in to his soul, he focused on the ruins of the light she had given him once, and quickly found himself mentally recoiling in shock as wave upon wave of her memories suddenly exploded from him, finally free from the dark recesses of his mind.

- - -

_He gaped as the girl cautiously approached him. As he studied her, he came to the conclusion that, if she were a mortal, she would be around fifteen or sixteen, but around his own age in demon years. Her plain orange kimono was blood and rain soaked, and clung to her slim body like a glove. Her beautiful jet black hair fell to the small of her back and her bangs were plastered to her forehead because of the moisture. Two triangles of midnight ears were barely visible at the top of her head, but her pale skin radiated on the simple glow of the lightning overhead. In a lightning strike, he could see that she was indeed a yokai, because she bore one crimson stripe on each cheek. But what really transfixed him were her sapphire eyes; how they lighted up with laughter and wisdom, how they studied him with each illumination from the storm… and how they floored him when he fell into them._

- - -

_"Didn't I tell you it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be?!"_

_Finding it difficult to maintain his dog shape any longer, he sat down and slowly began to transform back into his more human form. When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that the girl's arms were, once again, around his shoulders, and her chin was resting against his mokomoko. Her smile was evident, even though he couldn't see her face, but her voice held composure as her arms enveloped him more closely in an awkward hug._

_"You did it… I knew you could all along…"_

_He was amazed that he could make out her words, and was glad she was holding him tight, because he felt as though his emotions were going to go everywhere at once. Finding he couldn't even nod in acknowledgement, he just sat there listening to his pounding heart, as he tried to control his shaking limbs. He didn't think he would be able to stand for a while, so he didn't even try. Thankfully, she remained with him, fighting the tremors escaping his body. She simply held him to her, in fear he would shake apart, absolutely refusing to let him go._

_But it was all right._

_He didn't want her to anyways._

- - -

_Fear shot through him as he watched her try to lunge at a foolish imp holding her bloody horn, but instead fall heavily to the earth, her power dissolving like mist. _

_Then the scent of her blood reached him, accompanied by a red hot rage that penetrated all his senses, causing him to lose himself in vengeance. Without hesitating, he attacked the yokai warriors that had begun to surround the fallen elemental. Crimson poison dripped from his fingers as he cut through their wretched bodies like they were nothing, killing one or two at a time, never stopping. Power coursed through his body as he destroyed them all, not able to stop himself, and not wanting to._

_Only a few seconds later, his rage evaporated when the last of the woodland yokai disintegrated before his eyes. For a few moments, all he could do was stare at his black hands, the stench of demon blood covering the smell of his poison. Shaking slightly, he wiped his hands on his belt then looked down to see a bloody horn in front of him. As he grabbed it, a sudden fear pierced his heart, as strong as poison, and just as deadly._

_Turning swiftly, he ran to his fallen companion, stunned at the amounts of blood staining the ground around the mare. He lowered himself to his knees beside her and placed her head in his lap, hoping insanely that she would be alive._

_She was._

- - -

"_No matter the circumstance, we will never forget each other. Even if we part, we will be there to help one another. We will never forget how we rescued one another on our journey, or how we cared for the well being of each other." She leaned forward until their noses were touching, her eyes blazing with determination. "Nor will we ever forget the promise that is made here tonight." She watched as his walls began to crumble, his icy resolve melting away at the heat of her fire. "I promise to do this… Do you Sesshomaru?"_

_With those words spoken, he fell into the warmth of her eyes; his barriers crumbling, as he allowed the warmth of her depthless eyes fill him. Staring at her seriously, he resisted grabbing her shoulders to pull her close and whispered to her quietly, sincerity a heavy burden upon every word._

_"I promise."_

_Then his defenses shattered completely as he felt the heat of her lips rest on his cheek. It was swift, but it was enough. Fire torched his skin and spread throughout his body, burning through his pride, and melting away all the ice within him. He could feel her warmth penetrate his mind and battle with his soul. In one painful moment, he could feel his frozen heart melt and begin to beat freely again, a freedom that he hadn't experienced since he was a young boy. In moments, she broke through all the barricades he had spent years building, threatening to burn him up in emotions that were fighting to free themselves from his hold. When the inferno died down to a steady flame, he found himself reluctantly back in reality, the dark void of frozen earth surrounding him._

_But he no longer welcomed the cold; he wanted to bask in the warmth._

_The warmth only she could give him._

- - -

_The signs of struggle were prominent around the clearing with the imprints in the snow, the air heavy with an evil demonic aura and death._

_But it was the blood that sickened him._

_Demon blood._

_Her blood._

_She had warmed his heart, and he had vowed to protect her at all costs. The new bond between them had pulsed with unyielding power as they made it to the end of their journey. That had been weeks ago, when they had broken free of the mountain side and the sea was visible on the horizon. Wanting to find his father without delay, he had told her he was going to the villages to gather information about the great dog demon's whereabouts. Knowing him, like she had always been able to, she had told him that she wanted to visit her mother's grave, and that she would meet him in the clearing where he now stood._

_She had said that only to give herself an excuse to let him be alone, just like he had wanted at that moment. His arm shook as he restrained from punching the tree he was next to with a vengeance, wanting to cry out her name in the agony he felt screaming in his chest. Instead, he fell to his knees next to the red puddle, the anger at himself almost overwhelming as it consumed him with the awareness that he had let her go without his protection._

_Because of him, she suffered; because of his foolishness, she had died._

_She had left him forever without his knowledge; cold and alone, by the hand of another, she had slipped out of this world and into the next without him, without knowing how much he truly cared. _

_With a hesitant and shaking claw, Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of the tainted snow, white hot pain constantly tormenting his heart as found the faint aroma of her scent almost covered by the tang of her blood. He brought the painful symbol closer to his eyes, not even his pride able to deny the inevitable proof that, as his heart broke, she was eternally gone from him._

_Eternally out of his reach._

- - -

Returning to the present, Sesshomaru forced his trembling body to remain straight, as he found himself leaning forward, his chest dangerously close to connecting with the ground. He closed his eyes in awe, the power of her memories still radiating heat around his soul. Their promise returned to him, and he hated himself for forgetting. Shaking his head to clear it, he found the color of her eyes flooding into the darkness of his mind, bringing the relief he needed for his pounding heart.

_Tell me her real name, and in death we'll live the love we never had._

He could feel her within him, her voice calling his name softly. He wanted her to take him away from the world right then, wanting vainly to tell her how much he loved her. Forcing his mind to slow down, he concentrated on a peaceful feeling to quiet his raging thoughts.

For a moment, all was silent within him.

Then, his eyes opened slowly, the pain still blaring in his chest lessening as joy filled him. The flame in his heart threatened to explode again as he looked up at the moonless sky, refusing to let the darkness back in, the strength of the fire under his flesh fighting it back.

_"Ceotae…"_

Her name floated off his tongue easily, his voice able to say it over and over again without breaking. The anger at himself dissolved into nothing as he realized, with growing pride, that he had kept his promise. His body filled to the brink with happiness, his eyes losing their iciness for the first time in a long time.

For the rest of the night, the joyous feeling clung to him like a burr, but he didn't mind because he was unafraid of her memoirs, knowing that she would be happy in the heavens.

He knew she would be smiling.

And if she wasn't, it didn't matter, because he found himself losing his iciness within the navy blaze of her memories; a blaze so potent that fresh recollections arose, a flame so familiar, he welcomed it.

An inferno so amazing, it gave him the strength he needed to smile.

- - -


	12. The Moonless Night

- - -

Chapter Twelve: The Moonless Night

- - -

A small smile graced Ceotae's features as she felt Rin's small hands daintily tie up her hair. She could feel the girl lower the now braided locks to the ground far behind the yokai, so Ceotae turned body to look at the child. "Get some sleep Rin." With a small nod, the human grinned sleepily and walked away, leaving the elemental to her thoughts.

Tearing her eyes from the frail form, Ceotae stared at the fire for a few moments then shifted her gaze towards her companions. Kagome was sleeping across from her near the blaze, her arm pillowing her head with Shippo at her back, using her hair like a blanket. Sango's form rested not far off, her breathing still as she slept on her side; Kirara was curled up against her stomach. Miroku had lain behind the slayer, and now was fast asleep, every movement he made in his slumber bringing him ever closer to the warrior. Ceotae watched the monk move a little closer; her grin broadened as she predicted how everyone would be awakened in the morning.

Rin had, by now, made it over to two demons sitting farther off, their own small fire cackling as Jaken threw more wood on the flames. The girl was clambering up onto Ah-Un's saddle, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. The dragon's heads were resting on the ground, its eyes closed in deep sleep. The imp, however, stayed awake, keeping a wary gaze upon the small human child.

With a sigh, Ceotae stood slowly and stretched, her braided hair gently bumping the back of her knees as she shook her head to clear it. Inuyasha had departed the group at sundown, and the elemental thought she understood as she looked up at the moonless sky. The faint scent of a lake nearby came to her, and she made her way towards it, desperately needing the solitude and calm she knew she could only gain from the still waters.

- - -

Inuyasha scowled as he stared at his reflection that was barely visible on the surface of the lake. Where his once demon features were, now resided human characteristics that told his pride he was weak. His white hair now was jet black; his golden eyes a dark violet blue. Two very human ears were upon the sides of his head, his puppy ones long gone. He frowned at himself, anger filling his chest when he saw his fangs were gone as well. Forcing his eyes away, he stared at the sky, the stars above him giving off the only light with the absence of the moon. Their feeble illuminations hit the tranquil waters before him, giving the atmosphere around him a wraithlike glow.

The hanyou gripped Tessaiga closer to his body; he cradled it across his chest, the hilt poking his shoulder. It was the times within the moonless night's vision that he felt completely helpless. He hated the feeling of powerlessness, but he forced himself to be grateful that the transformation wasn't painful anymore.

- - -

_The Lady Izayoi hugged her son tightly, holding his small form close to her chest so he could listen to her heartbeat. She remained calm as another whimper escaped him, and she could see his white, dog ears slowly shrinking into the darkness of his now midnight colored hair. She forced his face towards hers with a gentle hand under his chin. His golden eyes were now shifting colors from amber to blue then back to amber. Tears were running down his face as he whimpered again, trying desperately to be strong. Her smile gave him strength to fight another tremor of change. His claws shot back into his fingers, making the young pup howl in pain. Crying now, Izayoi pulled her son tighter to her chest, rubbing his back as more shivers rocked his tiny body. They stayed like that for a few more moments until his form stilled, and the pup could hug his mother without pain._

_For the rest of the night, they were at peace, but as the time came for sunrise, Izayoi once more embraced her son as she waited for the pain to come again. His eyes were full of fear, but he remained still in her lap, allowing her to kiss his forehead and tell him how proud she was of him. Just before the first rays broke through the horizon, she was able to look into his courageous orbs and whisper, "Be strong Inuyasha. Be strong for us…"_

_Then, all peace and silence evaporated as the light broke through and the pup howled in agony as the tremors started again._

- - -

Sorrow came to replace the anger as he remembered his mother. He missed her, but was finding it hard to remember her fully. She had been beautiful, he remembered that much at least. Her black hair had fallen to the floor, and her blue eyes had always been gentle. Her voice had always been calm and soothing, like a lullaby that never ended. He couldn't believe how long it had been since she had died. He had been a young boy then, around eleven or twelve in human appearance, but still a pup by demon standards.

She had been his safety, his home, the only one who loved him.

But, with her death, he had become an outcast; shunned by all others, demon and human alike.

Until… _her_…

The image of the priestess Kikyo flashed into Inuyasha's mind, and he allowed a small smile to form in the corners of his mouth. She had trusted him, spared him, listened to him, and, in time, even grew to love him. She had become a new safe haven for him, and he had even considered becoming human for her.

Yet, like all the things that had brought joy to his life, she had died, and he was all alone once again.

But, he wasn't alone now… wasn't he?

His heart began to beat fiercely as a new figure popped into his mind, his eyes closing in comfort.

_Kagome…_

"I guess I'm not the only one seeking solitude, am I, Inuyasha?"

The half demon gave a start, and his eyes snapped open. He twisted his body as far as his sitting position would allow, and focused his eyes on the newcomer. For one fleeting moment, he thought he was back in his memories as he found himself staring into familiar blue orbs, but then the scent came to him and he turned away in disappointment.

"I thought you went to bed Ceotae…"

Her smile was evident, even though he wasn't looking at her, and she quietly sat beside him. They were silent for a long while, just staring at the lake and watching the reflections of the stars on its glassy surface. "What were you thinking about?"

Her question tore him up as the memories flamed anew. "My mother…"

"Oh…" Ceotae looked at him, her smile gone and replaced with a worried frown. "I'm sorry."

Unbidden anger towards her flared up within him as she said that. He didn't want her pity! "No you aren't! You don't even know a thing about me! You have now idea what type of a hell my life has been!" The second the words left his mouth, he regretted them, and braced himself for a "sit" command. But then he remembered that Kagome was sleeping, and noticed that Ceotae was simply staring at him sadly.

"Actually Inuyasha," she whispered, misery evident on every word, "I do know what you've been through, and I can sympathize." She locked his gaze, the sorrow within her holding firm. "I never knew my father, and I too have lost my mother. You being a hanyou, I'm sure your life was hard, because no one wanted a half breed. Well, my family was all elementals, and we have spiritual powers." She hardened her eyes as she continued, "Only mortals have those abilities, which means that my blood is influenced by human lineage."

Ceotae turned away from Inuyasha, who was dumbstruck. "That's why I have the same emotions as you and the others do. I too have been shunned by all others… until Sesshomaru…" She reached down and ran the tips of her fingers over the surface of the lake. "But you shouldn't let that get to you, not knowing your father I mean." Removing her hand, she let a droplet fall and stopped it before it hit the water with her power. "I knew the Inu no Tashio personally, and, even though Sesshomaru shares some of the same characteristics and abilities, you are definitely more like him." She looked at the half-demon again, allowing the droplet to break the black glass of water below it. "When I look at you, I see your father, and that is something to be proud of. You two share so much, so don't ever think about being something other than what you are…"

After she finished, a deep silence drifted over them. Inuyasha glanced over at her occasionally, transfixed by her simple beauty that imitated his mother's. Even in his human form, he could smell his brother's scent slightly, and decided to break the silence with a question he had been pondering for weeks.

"So… are you like Sesshomaru's mate or something?"

Ceotae's smile grew sad as she reached absentmindedly for the neckline of her kimono. She pulled out a necklace made of ribbon with a horn seashell on the end. Without looking at the hanyou, she began to twist the shell between her fingers, her eyes focusing into a distant memory. "No… but that doesn't change the fact that I love him. We traveled together, and we saved each other's lives." She fixed her gaze upon Inuyasha's and showed him the end of the horn. "His scent remains upon this bead because he fused it onto the bottom with his power." The elemental turned away, and added quietly, "That is why you could smell him when we first met."

"Oh… I guess that makes since…"

Ceotae shook her head gently and let her horn fall out of her grasp. She felt it bump against her chest and she leaned back slightly, trying to block out the uncomfortable feelings that surrounded them as more silence issued. "Kagome has told me many stories of how you have tried to kill her Inuyasha…"

The half demon jerked his gaze towards the yokai, anger and shame a burning blaze behind his eyes. He was about to retort, but the elemental cut through before he could start. "I'm not trying to beat you down, Inuyasha. I'm trying to tell you how lucky you are to have her in your life." She brought her own fiery stare to his, her navy inferno so potent he flinched as though she had truly burned him. "Don't you _ever_ let her go… She cares for you too much for you to just push her away…"

The hanyou looked away, unable to remain under her gaze. He brought his voice down low, his shame making it hard to speak. "She's a good person. I don't deserve her friendship."

He expected to see Ceotae nod out of the corner of his eye, but found that her eyes instead grew gentle. "That's not friendship Inuyasha…" He looked at the elemental in surprise, his heart remaining steady in its furious assault on his ribcage. He waited vainly for her to continue, leaning inattentively in anticipation. Ceotae looked away when he did this, her eyes once again finding outer space as a gloom settled around her features, her smile somehow gaining more sorrow.

"That's love…"

"Feh." Inuyasha looked away, trying to make his cool exterior the perfect opposite to his emotions. "How could she love a half-demon?"

To his surprise, the yokai gave a curt laugh, gaining a startled frown from him. Her eyes remained upon the black glass of water before them, but he could see that the navy depths had returned to the present. "That is simply one of the wonders that makes up _your_ Kagome." She emphasized that word and returned his stare, smirking when she saw her words hit home. "She truly is an astonishing person."

Uncomfortably aware that his cheeks were getting hot, Inuyasha twisted away, looking up at the sky as it brightened with the promise of a new dawn.

- - -


	13. The Attack

- - -

Chapter Thirteen: The Attack

- - -

_Ceotae wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead as she focused her healing magic on the wound beneath her fingers. The gash was long and crooked, running down the arm of the soldier like a crimson snake. The demon winced as her power delved into it, a hissing sound erupting from behind his teeth. With an apologetic smile, Ceotae finished the healing and rocked back on her heels, now staring eye to eye with the daiyokai before her. His large form was resting against a rock, his long, white hair pulled back in a harsh ponytail. His large, wise eyes judged her respectfully, while his clawed hands stroked the white silk of his clothes, and his lips pulled into a reckless smirk._

_Shaking her head, the yokai stood silently, her head bowed as she averted his gaze. "Are you feeling better Lord Inu no Tashio?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him stand and rub his now healed arm, his gaze shifting across the bloody battlefield before them. She turned to him as she sensed sorrow taint his aura, and found his eyes heavy with guilt as he looked at his fallen warriors. He gave her a curt nod in answer to her question, but closed his golden orbs; the jagged blue stripe on each cheek pulled slightly downward as he frowned._

_Ceotae looked across the once beautiful meadow now laden with distorted bodies and bloody streams. The Inu no Tashio moved to stand next to her, his gaze remaining on his fallen comrades. "These wars are a waste of time!" he spat, his fangs bared menacingly. The two swords on his belt banged together as he leapt forward in anger, the girl's hand on his arm the only thing restraining him._

_"You are not strong enough my lord," she whispered firmly, her grip tightening on his sword arm. "You must rest yourself." He stopped his advance and succumbed to her actions, relaxing as weariness swept over his body. He allowed the girl to lead him back to the rock and force him to sit down. He smiled at the elemental, searching vainly in her depthless eyes for reasons unknown to him. She returned his grin with a smirk as she settled down before him, concentrating on removing the blood stains from his sleeve that she had missed. "You're lucky I was traveling near here. You could have bled to death."_

_He gave a curt laugh at this, but bowed his head towards her. "I'm more thankful that you came and helped with the battle, though it's a shame that it was too late."_

_Her expressions remained expressionless as she finished with one stain and moved to another. "Yes it is a shame. Ryukotsusei is a powerful adversary my lord, but I fear the demons bordering these lands are what you need to be worried about. The great dragon will reveal himself to you in due time." Ceotae watched the last blemish of crimson vanish and lifted her hand away. "Now is the time to bury these brave men of yours like they deserve…"_

_The Inu no Tashio looked at the girl silently, watching the emotions flashing in her eyes with interest. "Yes, you're right. My brave men deserve more than a ruined meadow for a burial site." He shook his head, trying to stand but found he couldn't under the elemental's hard stare. "I fear I will need help with this." She raised a questioning eyebrow at that, and he chuckled. "With the burials I mean."_

_Smirking slightly, Ceotae stared at the daiyokai then offered her services. This caused him to smile with appreciation, but soon he found his strength giving out on him. She placed her hand over his eyes and willed a sleeping spell into him, the magic taking effect almost immediately. His body relaxed, his muscles loosening, and his facial features softening immensely._

_She leaned back and, as she stood, heard him mutter, "Sess…hom…aru…for…give…me…" Bewildered, Ceotae took in the name, but forced her thoughts to turn to the battlefield. With a sickening feeling, she used her power to dig graves for the fallen men, and burn the bodies of the enemy warriors._

_When the Inu no Tashio woke in the morning at sunrise, all his comrades were in neat rows covered in clean soil and colorful flowers, with granite boulders marking every single one of them. He glanced around the meadow, looking for the yokai girl to thank her, but ended up leaving in bafflement._

_The elemental was no where to be found._

- - -

Ceotae shivered as the memory came to her. Unwillingly, she looked at Inuyasha, remembering her words to him only the night before. She couldn't help but experience sorrow for him as she walked along behind Sango and Miroku. But the feeling didn't last as an argument began forming between them, causing the entire group to stop in their tracks. Forcing herself from her thoughts, Ceotae turned her attention on the slayer who was turning beet red as her betrothed foolishly touched her, his wandering hands taking over for the third time that day.

"Lecherous monk!"

_SLAP!_

"Ow!"

"You're depraved!"

"I couldn't help myself…"

"Do every girl in the world a favor by keeping your hands to yourself!"

"That hurts my dear Sango."

"I have _no_ doubt you'll get over it…"

Everyone held back laughter as poor Miroku was forced to walk in front of the furious Sango, a red hand print clearly visible on his cheek. Ceotae shook her head in pity for the slayer and continued after them, trying to maintain a feasible distance between her and her raging friend. The elemental found herself going slightly crazy at the impounding silence that now surrounded the travelers, and was relieved when she felt a small tug on her left sleeve. Rin looked up at her with pleading eyes and asked for a ride. Smiling, the yokai picked the girl up, and, to Jaken's displeasure, began to run with the child on her back, passing everyone in the group before transforming in a flash of navy light.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Ceotae in her true form as the yokai ran up and down the trail with Rin on her back. The child's hands were in the air and she was laughing in delight; the mare's smooth strides kept her from being jostled too much. Jaken was trying to follow them unsuccessfully, his face meeting the dirt with every other step he took, gaining hearty laughs from everyone in the group. Even a few chuckles managed to escape from Inuyasha who was extra explosive as they closed in on Naraku's location.

The change in the elemental's form was astonishing; the once dainty features were now more muscular and thick, true depictions of a war horse. She was larger, surely, with a long horn spiraling wickedly towards the heavens like a hellish spear, accompanied by a horizontal, crimson stripe that fell across her nose. Her mane now fell to her knees, and her black tail dragged on the ground a few inches when the mare walked. But what really got Kagome were the two-inch long fangs that protruded from the elemental's lips, glinting tauntingly in the sunlight. The only thing about the yokai unicorn that was familiar was her eyes, and, by judging her appearance, the miko found it astonishing that they managed to maintain their gentleness.

The display lasted until dusk, in which Ceotae finally slowed to a walk and made her way over to Ah-Un to transform back to her human form. She changed slowly in order to catch the tired Rin in her arms, and placed the girl onto the dragon's saddle. The child immediately curled up in a ball and fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that the demon she was astride on was still walking. Moments later, the group was stopped by Inuyasha and the wary travelers settled down for the night. Ceotae beckoned to Kagome to follow her and they spent the remainder of the sunlight finding a hiding place for Sesshomaru's party to hide in the impending battle.

After searching through thick brush and thickets, they soon discovered a large den at the lee of a large oak, and decided it was efficient. The two then returned to the camp, and settled down for sleep, everyone keeping their senses alert for their rival whose aura was all around them like a sickening cloud.

Kagome watched the others sleep for awhile, her eyes trained on Inuyasha who had taken the chance to relax against a large boulder and snooze. She loved how peaceful he looked; a breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around them, making his silver locks drift up and down slowly around his youthful face. His ears twitched slightly at the noise, and for a moment she thought he was going to awaken, but watched with relief as the white triangles stopped moving.

The miko smiled and turned away, her gaze falling upon Ceotae. The yokai was lying against Ah-Un, her closed eyes ready to open and immediately focus on Rin in the case of trouble. Kagome sighed and shut her own tired orbs, knowing that Inuyasha's golden ones were trained to open upon her as well.

The night went by without disturbance, and when Kagome woke at sunrise, it was to see the elemental yokai walking towards the den with Rin at her heels.

- - -

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, bewilderment and disbelief flooding him to the core. The rising sun's rays were at the daiyokai's back, warming him, but the heat soon froze over with the iciness of his hatred towards his prey. Naraku's aura was close by, his foul stench invading the atmosphere like a toxic poison, and was somehow growing in strength.

But it wasn't the hanyou's tang that engaged Sesshomaru's senses.

Not daring to hope, he found his legs moving again, his pace quickening beyond measure. His heart leapt into his throat, choking him. He ran blindly, not realizing his actions, solely intent on reaching the scent.

The scent that sent fire to his limbs, a flame so potent and familiar, it hurt him.

_It can't be you, _he thought to a memory that was both painful and healing. _You're dead._

But not even his pride could deny _her_ aroma, the fragrance that could bring him to his knees.

The fragrance of cherry blossoms, the perfume of the one he had loved and lost.

_Ceotae?!_

- - -

"Hide here until the battle is over," Ceotae told Rin gently; eerily aware that Naraku's odor was all around them. "I fear that he will try to hurt you like he has before." She watched the girl's tired grin disappear but nod solemnly. The elemental reached out and pulled the child close into a large hug, breathing in the girl's wild flower scent, hoping it would not be for the last time. "I will tell Jaken to bring Ah-Un and you all will wait in this den until I come for you. Understand?" She pulled away to look into Rin's eyes. The girl nodded and gave a small smile.

"Be careful Lady Ceotae."

The yokai smiled and stood from her crouching position, her ears constantly moving for danger. She stretched and looked around; her heart thumped wildly as everything around them abruptly went quiet. Her eyes shifting back and forth, Ceotae fought a sickening feeling as a toxic stench filled her nostrils. She stepped forward towards the camp to warn the others when everything suddenly disappeared in the blinding white of Rin's scream.

Pain erupted from Ceotae's right shoulder as a green tentacle penetrated her skin from behind. Biting back a cry of her own, the elemental watched in agony as the limb went all the way through her shoulder, appearing near her face like a bleeding katana. She was barely able to hiss at the girl to run before an evil laugh sounded behind her. Cold tremors raced up and down her spine as she felt a deathly breath on the back of her neck, making her face contort in disgust.

"Such power you hold _elemental_… power that is tainted by _human_ influence."

Ceotae grimaced as a wave of white hot pain slammed into her collarbone, the green tentacle pushing out of her shoulder more. Darkness began to creep into her eyes, causing her vision to blur. "Get your vile hands off me,_ Naraku!"_

The evil hanyou laughed again, his face coming to rest upon her uninjured shoulder, his cheek pressing against hers. "No matter. You're powers shall be mine!"

"Leave her alone!"

Ceotae glanced ahead of her to see her friends bounding towards her, Inuyasha the closest with Tessaiga drawn and poised for the kill. She could feel Naraku lean forward towards him greedily, his red eyes full of hatred. Not wanting to see them killed, the elemental used the last of her strength to throw a barrier between her comrades and their enemy, her eyes full of pain giving them the only explanation for her actions as they stared at her in shock.

"You think that will help you! Fool!"

The pain heightened as Naraku turned her to face him, his ugly body wrapping around her as his eyes glowed in pure loathing and hunger towards her. She found her body going paralyzed, the chilling blackness of unconsciousness blinding her. His laugh echoed in her ears as she fell forward, the green limb sliding from her body. He caught her in his arms and wrapped his spider-like tentacles fully around them both, the shadow of his form covering her completely.

The shouts from her friends were the last thing Ceotae heard before she fell into oblivion.

- - -


	14. The Human Stain

Disclaimer: This chappie has the lyrics to the song "The Human Stain" by Kamelot. I DO NOT OWN IT!

- - -

Chapter Fourteen: The Human Stain

- - -

She was floating, simply drifting.

_Breathe. It was hard to breathe._

She was being swallowed by darkness.

_That was a weakness._

Surely she was dead… wasn't she?

_She wanted to be with him a little longer._

Ceotae forced her eyes open and found that she was standing in a bloody meadow. As she looked around, she realized it was the same place where she had met the Inu no Tashio for the first and last time. Confusion rocked her body, and she noticed that the pain in her shoulder had depleted. She tried to look at the wound, but found her eyes wouldn't go down, and, as she adjusted them to the darkness of the sky overhead, found that she couldn't look down at herself, as though her body no longer existed.

_"See the cemetery sky, carmine red and deep."_

Ceotae gave a start as Naraku's voice suddenly penetrated her mind, making her temple throb. She tried to find him but found she was alone. A dead wind picked up around her, lifting her off the tainted soil and, as she watched in wonder, the red earth morphed into a snowy mountain side, the ocean clearly visible on the horizon. It only took her a moment to recognize the place as where she had said goodbye to Sesshomaru for the last time. Anger began to boil up within her, knowing Naraku was trying to win her body.

There was no way she would let him prevail!

_"Watch the oceans rising high."_

"What is this?" she demanded, frustrated as she discovered it hard to speak loudly. The wind whistled around her ears, imitating the sound of a laugh. She grimaced in fury, her body once more lifting off the ground, but this time resuming its drifting path as the world around her dissolved into nothingness.

Everything was red, and it was suffocating.

_"It's the human stain."_

She shook her head in bewilderment, an unknown sensation building up in her chest. She grabbed at her kimono blindly, her hand grabbing her horn. _What in all the hells…?_

_"Talk about the growing hunger."_

Ceotae still couldn't see him, but she was able to pinpoint the location of his voice and kept her eyes trained on it. "What are you doing to me you filthy hanyou?!" His laugh was her only answer as he continued in a dangerous tone.

_"Ask why with deep concern."_

"Ok," she whispered mockingly. "Why then?"

_You know why! _Her conscience suddenly rang in her mind._ He wants your power, and your body so don't let him win!_

Another evil chuckle answered her, making her blood spike and boil.

_"Don't you think the human race is ceaselessly vain?"_

For some reason, Ceotae knew he was referring to her human influenced blood, and gathered her will to fight his words, her voice dropping menacingly. "Yes, you are vain, seeing as that you're a _half_-demon."

She heard him growl, but he kept his voice even as he spoke again, his touch suddenly upon her chest over her heart. She fought against him, invisible robes fastening around her limbs so she couldn't move.

_"But it hurts to be alive my friend."_

"Friend? _Friend?!_ If we were friends then you would know that I've been through greater agony then the simple pain of living with tainted blood!" she spat cruelly, berating him with an evil glare as his red orbs appeared before her.

_"In this silent tide we're driftwood passing by."_

"We have nothing in common, you and I…"

_"Don't you wish you were a child again?"_

"What?! Never! My childhood was hell!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ceotae wished them back, knowing that she was losing the battle with his will by admitting that the human stain on her blood made her life hard. His triumphant laugh proved her fears and she tried to struggle unsuccessfully.

_"Just for a minute?"_

Fear attacked her chest, making it hard to breathe. Naraku's face was completely visible now, his black hair falling down his shoulder like blood. He was smirking, and then he disappeared again, leaving her body bound as the scenery changed into a meadow thick with flowers. Ceotae stared in horror as she saw herself as a young girl, running blindly from the demons that were chasing her. Her mother's body was laying not far away, blood pooling around her limp form like a crimson lake. Seeing the sight made all feeling leave Ceotae's body, the pain of the moment overpowering all else.

_"Just for a minute more?"_

"Please," she found herself begging, though she was not aware that she had control of her voice. "No more… no more…" The meadow dissolved into mist, and Ceotae found she could breathe again, though not as freely as she heard Naraku's laugh from behind her. She could feel him stroking her hair, the contact poisonous toxin to her pride, but her strength had left her, and she was now powerless against his touch.

Then a new sound appeared. It pulsed in a perfect rhythm.

_"Hear the ticking of a clock, the sound of life itself."_

Ceotae turned her head at his voice, confusing blurring her vision. _Clock?_ Then the pulsing sound grew louder and pounded in her ears. It only took a moment for to realize the sound was her own heart beating slowly in her chest. _Does he mean my… heart?!_

_"No one really wants to die to save the world."_

At those words, she remembered her friends, and she began to struggle again. "I would, especially if it meant taking you to hell with me!"

As she spoke that, he growled angrily and gripped her arms tightly, his claws digging into her skin making her cry out. He didn't speak for some time, and she knew her words had struck true, but soon his grip relaxed, and he began to stroke her arms up and down, his hot breath suddenly upon her cheek.

_"Tell me that you're torn asunder from how we fail to learn."_

Her face contorted as his rank breath reached her nose, grimacing as his touch sent cold shivers down her spine. She tried to pull away, but the bounds held firm, and she found herself, once again, powerless against him.

"How we fail to learn what exactly? How big of a jerk you are?" She smirked as she felt him tense against her back. "Sorry but we already know that-"

The rest of her words dissolved into a furious squeak as he enveloped his arms around her body from behind, mimicking the embrace she had shared with Sesshomaru all those years ago when he first transformed. She fought against nausea, sorrow filling her at the memory.

_"And tell me, as the earth goes under-"_

He pulled her closer, his lips against her cheek. She grimaced.

_"-where's your anger now?"_

In shock, she found that she had no control over her body as it relaxed against Naraku's, disgust rising in place of her lost fury that she knew he was keeping at bay with his dark magic. His embrace tightened, and she cried out in pain as all the breath was pressed from her lungs.

He laughed in victory.

_"So it hurts to be alive my friend, in this masquerade where all one day must die."_

Panicking, Ceotae tried to force out the truth of his words, all the painful memories of her life evading her mind with out relent. Finding she could not do so, she hung her head in defeat, finding the darkness around her suddenly comforting. "Help me die then," she whispered.

He loosened his hold slightly to let her breathe, and he continued.

_"Don't you wish you were unborn again?"_

She nodded, her heart protesting at its loss of control over her mind.

_"Just for a minute?"_

"Yes."

_"Just for a minute more?"_

He took the way she surrendered in his embrace as her agreement.

The pulsing sound returned to her, echoing fiercely its imitation of her heart. Naraku smiled as he heard its steady rhythm as well.

_"Tic tock," _he said, his words falling in perfect unison with the pulse. _"The ticking that could tear asunder…" _He turned her to face him, his hand releasing one of hers from its bounds and placing it over his chest where his heart would have been.

_"The beating from a heart of stone… the loss of your divine prosperity."_

Luckily for him, her heart was beating strong enough for the both of them.

Unfortunately, she was no fool, and broke free of the trance with the absence of his heartbeat, her heart regaining control over her mind long enough for her to spin out of his clutches. In fury, she fought against her binds, but her body was already falling under his control once more, his touch in her hair defeating her will to live.

But, this time, her soul wasn't ready to give up, and screamed its protest with flames that burned under her skin, making her scream in agony as he sank his claws into her arms as the power singed his flesh.

_"Cause it costs to be alive my friend, and this life that someone merely gave to you."_

Ceotae struggled against Naraku's hold, his power over her slowly lessening as she fought him.

_"That's the price you pay..."_

"Get your vile hands off me!"

_"Minute by minute…"_

"Shut it!" Ceotae broke the bindings and struggled fiercely against his grip, his claws digging into her deeper with every movement she made. But she didn't care about the pain.

All she wanted was to see the shocked look on his face when she killed him.

And that gave her the strength to wrench his hands away and turn to face him…

…only to recoil in shock, as she looked upon the figure now before her.

_"You beg for a minute more…"_

She stepped away in terror, her feet coming into contact with solid ground. The demon facing her came closer, his golden orbs never leaving her face.

_Never had she seen such icy passion raging in his stony eyes._

She shivered as a frozen feeling spread across her body, her back connecting to a solid wall that appeared behind her out of nowhere.

_Never had she felt the numbness of his frosted glance._

Now she did.

"Sesshomaru?!"

The daiyokai looked upon her, his dead eyes fixed intently on her own. With a swift movement, he grabbed one of the two swords at his belt and advanced, holding the blade like a spear. Shaking, Ceotae straightened her body against the wall, transfixed by his cold gaze. She barely registered the fact that the katana was coming closer to her form, until pain exploded from her stomach as the sword struck true. She cried out, her body filling with adrenaline. Her powers came to her hands without her command, and slammed into the steel, thrusting the weapon from her body and disarming the owner in one moment.

A loud cracking noise smashed into her senses as the blade broke in half, landing on the ground without finesse. Ceotae dared a glance at Sesshomaru, and immediately regretted the action as she saw only dead fury in his eyes.

Fury towards her, that quickly turned into hatred, then murder.

_Even through her numbed skin, she could feel the heat of the crimson pool around her stomach wound he had inflicted. But that wasn't the reason for the tears. She felt no pain. The salty rivers held compassion for the suffering he had endured… alone. _

_Compassion for him, because she still loved him._

_Even though he was killing her._

His hand grabbed her throat and hauled her up the wall, leaving her fighting for breath as darkness overcame her sanity once more. Quickly, she tried to remove his hand, but found it was too late. She could smell poison, and knew, with growing despair, that she wouldn't last much longer. The toxin left burning trails down her spine, making her body go limp in defeat.

"Sesshomaru… please!"

But he couldn't hear her.

Her worst fears were realized.

She was back in the nightmare.

But this time… it was real.

- - -


	15. The End of Naraku

- - -

Chapter Fifteen: The End of Naraku

- - -

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha slammed Tessaiga into Ceotae's barrier, unsuccessfully trying to break through for the fifth time. The navy magic smashed into the katana, the force of the power launching the hanyou backwards. With a cry, he fell onto his back, cursing as he connected with the cold ground a few meters away from the pulsing wall before him. A swirling black cloud was spinning like a top on the other side, Naraku's stench radiating off it like venom. All eyes were trained on it, their hatred of the evil half-breed, mixed with fear and anxiety for the elemental, who had sacrificed the last of her strength to keep them alive, tainting their auras.

"Inuyasha, it's no use," whispered Kagome from her sitting position near the trunk of an oak. Her bangs covered her eyes, but the hanyou could tell they were filling up with worried tears. Inuyasha shook his head and sat up, pushing Tessaiga back into its sheath. All around him, his comrades were slowly nodding their heads in agreement to Kagome's comment, hopeless looks spread across their faces. He stood and glared at the barrier, wishing his will was strong enough to break it in half. With every second that passed, the swirling smoke that was Naraku's own protective wall grew smaller and smaller, disappearing after a few more moments into nothing.

Growling, Inuyasha stamped his foot in anger, startling his companions and gaining their attention. "Why did she do that?! Dammit!" He began to pace; Kagome stood in attempt to calm him, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as he stopped and shouted to the heavens, as though he was staring at the elemental face to face.

"How could you do this?! We were so close! Ceotae you fool!"

"Don't you _dare_ insult her in front of me."

Everyone froze as a cold voice echoed around the clearing, startling Inuyasha into silence. He turned to see a familiar figure striding up to them, cold fury blazing in his golden eyes. The heat of his gaze made anger rise into the hanyou's chest, his voice suddenly returning as he gripped his katana's hilt tightly.

"What are you doing here-"

He stepped forward, drawing Tessaiga and pointing its deadly tip at the newcomer's throat.

"-Sesshomaru?"

- - -

Ceotae saw it.

At first she thought her mind was playing tricks, her blacking senses clouded with despair.

But when it appeared again, she realized it wasn't false.

The looming blackness around her tightened its barricades, almost as tight as Sesshomaru's grip around her neck, making her world fall into an unnatural dusk. She forced air into her lungs, tears blinding her as she stared into his orbs, and waited, her heart's pulse ticking away the precious last seconds of her life.

There it was again.

She was sure of it.

His amber depths flickered in the darkness, changing to a loud red before disappearing into the flawless golden orbs she knew so well. Sudden anger filled her as she recognized the crimson of Naraku's eyes. The whole veneer was a trick, a battle over her body.

A battle she was slowly, but surely, losing.

Desperate, she watched his eyes shimmer again, then closed her own in despair, cursing her foolishness. She couldn't let him win.

Then, she felt it, the power in the barrier that held her last reserves of strength.

With a choked breath, she called out to it, urging the magic to come.

It came.

- - -

"Answer me! What are you doing here?!"

A look of pure impatience spread across the Sesshomaru's face, his eyes furrowing into deadly slits as he stopped. "That is no concern of yours, _half-breed, _though I would think it quite obvious," he spat cruelly, his icy orbs never leaving his brother's gaze. He smirked as he saw his words hit home, and continued through the hanyou's growl. "I'm here to regain what is rightfully mine."

Inuyasha nearly dropped Tessaiga in shock, his arms lowering the katana instead. His glare remained firm as he watched the daiyokai in interest. "What here could possibly be yours?"

Sesshomaru stepped around the sword's tip and walked past the hanyou, his expression stony as he glanced at the barrier in wonder. He didn't bother to answer his brother, and continued his trek towards the shimmering wall that stood before him in heavenly defiance. Ceotae's scent hit him as he came nearer, its potent flavor stopping him when he was an arm length away from its glassy surface.

Aware that the others were crowding behind him, he reached out and touched the barrier. He flinched as the power pulsed in response, a burning sensation creeping up his arm. He willed his own power to break it, but found the wall was already beginning to waver underneath his touch. Bewildered, Sesshomaru stepped back, the navy barrier suddenly pulsing rapidly and shrinking.

Then, the wall exploded, a bright blue light blinding the group as the barricade crumbled, its shreds hovering in the air. The glow subsided as the swirling black cloud reappeared, the remains of Ceotae's magic collecting together before penetrating the tornado, causing the smoke to billow and waver like a flickering flame. A shout rang out from somewhere in the center, and the group stood transfixed as two silhouettes slowly became visible through the smog. The overwhelming stench of poison intoxicated the air, the swirling cloud sending the aroma to Sesshomaru's nose.

Fear clamped down on his heart as he recognized the smell of blood.

The crimson that had stained the snow all those years ago, the scent that shattered his senses.

_Her_ blood.

_Ceotae!_

- - -

The power came to her, leaving burning sensations down her arms. Slowly, the magic pulsed around her body, the paralyzed feeling leaving her limbs in an agonizing burst of fire. She concentrated fire towards her hands and sent the energy towards the figure holding her. It shouted in agony, dropping her as the power burned through its hand.

Her knees threatened to buckle as she landed hard on her feet, the constant pulsing of her magic the only thing keeping her from giving into unconsciousness. More fire erupted from her fingertips, making her cry out, but she held her body firm and continued her onslaught, never wavering. The stench of searing flesh filled her nostrils, causing nausea to build up in her throat. Fighting it down, she released her magic fully from her, a flaming navy wall building up around her before slamming into Naraku's puppet. It screamed again, the fire burning through it before it disintegrated in a blinding flash of purified light.

For a moment, Ceotae could only stare at the clear skies above her, the black cloud dispersing.

Then she fell, her strength giving out as the pain returned from her shoulder and stomach.

She barely felt him catch her.

- - -

He didn't even remember moving.

Yet, somehow, he caught her.

Sesshomaru's hand grabbed Ceotae's waist and slowly ran up her back to her neck, her hair entangling with his fingers. The amounts of crimson falling from her body tormented him, driving him to his knees as he cradled her frail form to his chest. He could feel the weak beating of her heart as she painfully breathed. He pulled her closer, his chin resting upon her head, willing her to hold on. The heat of her blood tauntingly warmed him, the sticky liquid soaking through his clothing.

"Sess…hom…aru?"

The daiyokai jumped slightly at her voice, the amount of pain forming each syllable making it almost unrecognizable. He pulled back to lock her gaze, his heart aflame as he fell into the welcoming depths he had missed so much. Through her pain, she was smiling for him… _his_ smile.

His heart stopped.

Ceotae shut her eyes as she strained more air into her lungs, wincing as waves of pain fell over her like a cresting wave. Forcing herself to remain strong for Sesshomaru, she opened her pained orbs and cupped his cheek with her right hand, his amber ones closing as he leaned into her touch. Her grin broadened as she watched him, a sigh escaping her as she felt his features relax.

Then the pain retaliated, making her sharply inhale air. Grimacing, her hand dropped, his eyes once again upon her. She tried to even out her breathing, but failed as the unrelenting agony spread over her body. Despairing, she locked his gaze, savoring the worry and compassion she found in his melting, golden ice.

Realization hit him hard, the unmerciful feeling cutting through him deeply as she forced a smile.

She was dying.

She cupped his cheek again, her eyes exploring his constantly.

"I… knew you would… keep… our promise…"

Sesshomaru leaned into her hand once more, his eyes burning as she flinched with pain.

"Ceotae… please… no…"

But he knew she would never answer as her hand fell, the terror in his heart slowing its decent.

Then, her form fell limp in his embrace. With a sigh, her eyes closed and her face relaxed, finally free of pain. Desperate, Sesshomaru whispered her name over and over again, his entire being thundering his wish for her to awaken, though he knew his efforts were futile. Disbelief rocked his body as he pulled her closer to him, his heart breaking in one painful heartbeat.

_Please… don't leave me…_

He buried his face into her ebony locks, her scent filling his senses.

But the cherry blossoms no longer gave him comfort, and instead filled him with pain and torment.

_I love you…_

He had waded through the ocean of heartache for so long to have finally found her…

…only to lose her again.

- - -

Kagome's eyes leaked tears as she watched the elemental give her last breath, the phantom of her last smile still gracing her features. The miko could feel Inuyasha's arms around her shoulders, his body absorbing the tremors of her sobs as they rocketed down her spine. He was behind her, as were the others, but she could feel their sadness looming around them in a cloud of sorrow.

_Why her?_

As if in answer, a cruel laugh suddenly echoed around the clearing, cutting through their thoughts like a knife through butter. They all turned to see the swirling cloud reappear, Naraku's form slowly becoming detectable from underneath its smoky folds. His red eyes fixed themselves upon Sesshomaru, who lowered Ceotae's form to the ground and stood, his golden eyes blank with fury. The daiyokai stepped towards the evil hanyou, drawing out one of his swords, the Tokijin, from its sheath on his belt.

The smog disappeared and Naraku became completely visible, a thin strand of strange black smoke swirling around his more human torso, keeping the creature part of him from developing tentacles. The group stared at it, realizing that Ceotae's magic was purifying him within the midnight streak.

Inuyasha growled and followed his brother's example, grabbing Tessaiga and poising the fang for the kill. Sango removed her boomerang from her back, Kagome notched an arrow to the bow string, and Miroku tightened his hold on his staff. Kirara bounded forward and transformed, her kitten facade evolving into a tiger-sized version of herself, two fangs protruding tauntingly from her mouth.

Naraku laughed at the group, berating their powers cruelly. He glanced at the elemental yokai's body without remorse, and built up a barrier around himself, his evil eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's face.

The daiyokai held Tokijin in front of him, laying the blade horizontally in front of his body so he could see the evil hanyou's eyes over the gleaming silver of his katana.

He wanted to _see_ Naraku die.

_"Dragon strike!"_

The cold steel erupted into blue flames, a white dragon silhouette forming behind him before launching itself at the purple barricade surrounding his rival. The ashen shadow dissolved into blue electricity in midair, its strength growing as it closed the gap between the two demons.

_"Backlash Wave!"_

A golden tornado of flames combined with Sesshomaru's attack as Inuyasha slammed Tessaiga into the ground. Behind him, Miroku threw his staff to Sango who attached it to her boomerang. She began to spin, giving her weapon extra speed, before releasing it to join the attack.

_"Shakujo Hiraikotsu!"_

Kagome watched the powers break the barrier and explode through Naraku's foul body, the staffed boomerang, Hiraikotsu, slicing his form from his right shoulder to his left hip. He screamed in pain and disbelief, his red eyes full of hatred and fear as he looked upon the miko who was pulling back the spiritual arrow. She focused her magic into the dart, her only thoughts on Ceotae.

_"Go!"_

The arrow launched.

Naraku burst into flames, the power purifying his body in one burst of pink light. His blackened body dissolved into nothing, his existence on the earth evaporating before their eyes. Then, all was silent as he was gone for good, his only remains a charred patch of earth with tainted jewel shards reflecting the sunlight in the center.

Hardly daring to believe, Kagome stepped towards the ashes, grabbing the shards vigilantly, as though his ugly being would appear out of them. But no such thing happened as the shards were purified with her touch.

"We did it…"

A joyous whoop from behind her proved her suspicions as she saw Miroku looking at his palm in disbelief. The source of the laughter came from Sango, who was coming out of her usual character and hugging his stunned form from behind. Inuyasha still stood with Tessaiga, but sheathed the great fang and came towards the miko, embracing her in joy. Shippo came out of hiding, followed closely by Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un who quickly began to head towards their lord, but stopped as they saw him sheathe Tokijin and turn back to Ceotae.

His eyes were dead, every feature of his stoic form etched with grief and loss. Inuyasha feared for his brother for the first time in his life, embracing Kagome more tightly in fear that she would leave him as well.

Silent, the great daiyokai lord knelt beside his beloved, just as a freezing rain began to fall.

- - -


	16. The Tenseiga

- - -

Chapter Sixteen: The Tenseiga

- - -

_The first thing he realized was the warmth all around him._

_It was winter, the night sky still black._

_The fire had died, so the cave was cold._

_But he was warm._

_The next thing he noticed was that he was on his back, even though he didn't remember lying down._

_Then he felt her._

_She was beside him, her head pillowed by his right shoulder, and her hand across his chest._

_He drew her closer, giving her the affection he knew she deserved under the cover of her unawareness. Her scent filled him, making his whole body burn. Running his fingers through her hair, he relaxed. He found the mokomoko was beneath his neck, propping up his head so he was able to look at her fully. Moving slightly to get comfortable again, his movements vaguely removed the warmth between them._

_With a small groan, she came closer to his body, and sighed as the warmth returned completely._

_He smiled._

_Her thick hair fell from his fingers onto the silk of her kimono, the movement of the tresses tickling his palm. He marveled in the softness of it, and how it could mimic the feel of her skin. As the last midnight strand fell, he grabbed her hand, his sleeve pulling back to reveal two magenta stripes on his wrist._

_He paused._

_The marks symbolized his heritage, his destiny._

_His life was to be one of great bloodshed and war. He didn't want that for her._

_And he would give it up… to make her happy._

_He moved her hand to cover his heart, which was now beating with new strength._

_Because of her, he was no longer cold, no longer a prisoner in his own frozen jail, no longer alone._

_With her, the blooming pressures of life, the guilt of recklessness, the confusion of betrayal…_

_…it disappeared._

_He owed her so much, yet gave so little._

_She loved him, and he loved her. It was just that simple._

_No, not love._

_Love was just a word that had a simple meaning._

_There were no words that could describe how she made him feel._

_To the feelings, he was a stranger. He was a man of conquest: proud, dignified, and maybe someday without rival. There were not many times in his life that something so powerful could make him feel so insignificant._

_Those were the times where his life grew vain, and he always fell from his high tower of discipline._

_Well, one thing was for certain: he was falling now like he had never fallen before._

_He was falling into a black abyss of compassion. It was comfortable, additive, possessive, warm…_

_Strangely, she was the only one doing it to him._

_Stranger still was the fact that he was letting her… because he wanted her to._

_He pulled her body carefully with him as he sat up to lean against the wall. She didn't stir as he placed her in his lap, but snuggled closer into him. Her hair fell around them both, mixing with his own in perfect unison. He rested his cheek upon the top of her head, relishing in her scent as his heart exploded into inferno._

_She shifted._

_Looking down to see a smile on her face, he saw her features drawn in the perfect stillness of slumber. He bent his head down next to hers, closing his eyes as he whispered her name._

_"Ceotae…"_

_His amber orbs opened to find her still asleep, the smile on her face more prominent to him. He sighed deeply, the taste of her fragrance sending him into his dreams. Her soft, even breaths eased his own into perfect rhythm, his body relaxing as he leaned into her._

_With a small breath, he kissed her forehead._

_It was swift, but seemed to last forever as he held her, the pounding of his heart giving away to fire._

_She sighed with contentment, as though she could feel him._

_Sesshomaru smiled at the sleeping girl and rested his cheek once more upon her head, his eyes closing as he fell into the navy flames of his heart's blaze._

_He knew he was hers… forever._

_And he was grateful._

- - -

It was strange to Sesshomaru how the happiest memory he possessed came to him at the most dire moment in his life, and he envied it. He wanted to be loved again.

At the moment, he was lost in the feelings that he was surprised he couldn't feel. He wanted to feel the pride in himself that he had defeated an enemy, the glory that came with basking in the ashes of Naraku's remains.He thought he would at least feel a sense of accomplishment for killing Naraku, for her…

…yet, all he felt was loss, guilt, sorrow, and loneliness.

He wanted to feel victorious.

Sesshomaru knelt down next to Ceotae's still form, and, with a shaking hand, touched her cheek. It was so cold, he flinched as though it burned him, and he stood once more, his knees threatening to buckle.

If he were a lesser man, he would have wept.

The breeze shifted through her bangs, making them swing slowly in the wind, reminding him of another time, a happier time.

A time with her.

- - -

_"Concentrate Sesshomaru!"_

_Her joyous laughter sounded behind him, stopping his eyes from rolling, but he couldn't keep the frown away._

This is ridiculous,_ was his only thought as he balanced on the wooden stake. It swayed dangerously in the wind, making ten feet above the ground look sky high to him. His entire form rested on the top of the post, and he found his claws digging unmercifully into the wood, scowling with envy as he watched Ceotae jump effortlessly from stake to stake._

_She had led him through a village, where they soon came across an ancient training area. One hundred, five inch wide posts stood towering over a pond, which lay frozen in the winter frost. Recklessly, she had challenged him, and he had carelessly given in, only to have jumped on one of the posts, watching her dance across them._

_He still hadn't moved._

_Amused, Ceotae landed on a stake in front of him, the wind rocking her bangs back and forth in front of her eyes, hiding their color, but nothing could keep out the playful glint in the navy depths._

_"What's the hold up Sesshomaru? The mokomoko holding you down? Or-"_

_She shifted her weight, ready to jump as she smirked._

_"-are you just, dare I say it… scared?"_

_With a growl, he lunged at her, her laughter echoing in his ears as she leaped away. He bounded from one stake to another smoothly, solely intent on making her eat her words. Somehow, she stayed one step ahead of him, her mirth never ceasing as he chased her._

_As he grew more confident, he forced himself to speed up, finally getting closer to her back. In triumph, he dived, but she leaped out of his reach and disappeared, leaving him to land on an empty pole. Catching his balance, he sat still, bewilderment keeping him fixed to the stake. Confused, he sniffed, frustration getting the better of him as he looked around for her wildly._

_"Got ya!"_

_Sesshomaru turned in a split second, just in time to catch Ceotae as she tackled him…_

_…only to lose his balance and fall into the frozen pond below._

_Their combined weight easily broke the ice layer, his stoic form taking most of the freezing water as he held her to him. She was softly giggling, her eyes shining at him apologetically. He shook his head and stood, dropping her unceremoniously into the water. He could she the shock written on her face as he copied her smirk, then turned and walked out of the pond._

_Silently, she stood as well and followed him, her held back laughter bubbling in her throat._

_But then, she couldn't hold it back as she looked at him fully._

_"Sess…Sesshomaru!" she gasped, grabbing her sides as she lowered herself to the ground, the mirth coming from her rocking her body violently. "You have a frozen lily pad in your hair!"_

_He could barely understand her, so raised a questioning eyebrow, fighting back the freezing feeling in his soaked limbs as the wind blew against him._

_Ceotae saw his look and stood, forcing her laughter down. Quickly, she sauntered up to him and pulled the lily from his silver locks. She stepped back, revolving the pad and it's frozen, pink flower, between her fingers._

_"You know, I think pink is really your color…"_

_She looked up at him, her laughter returning as she saw his face flush in anger. Merrily, she skipped away, dropping the frozen plant, and when he saw it, he made sure it was thoroughly trampled into the snow-covered earth._

_Then, her joyous laughter radiated around the town as he gave chase._

- - -

He was lost to the feelings that came to him.

So lost, he almost didn't feel it.

The vibrations shook his belt, his yellow and blue sash waving with each pulse.

Jerked from his thoughts, he looked down, his heart jumping when he remembered…

_Tenseiga…_

He grabbed the hilt, almost scared of it.

It shook harder in his grip, every movement it made shouting its desire to bring its owner happiness.

Sesshomaru unsheathed the fang, the raindrops that fell upon the steel creating a melody. As he gazed at his father's sword, he remembered all the souls he had saved. Jaken and Rin pierced his mind and he was tempted to look at them, but thought better of it and lowered the katana.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

- - -

It pulsed.

Everything around him darkened into dusky emptiness. Even the rain dispersed from its unrelenting barrage on his back. Then, three pall-bearers appeared around Ceotae's form, their ugly, tiny bodies reaching for her slowly. Almost on its own, Tenseiga sliced through the imps like butter, the daylight returning as they disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked upon the girl, the wounds healed and the blood evaporated. Not able to even sheathe his katana, he fell to his knees beside her, noticing that he, because he lacked an arm, couldn't pick her up. But, as the seconds wore on, he found that he didn't need to.

All in the clearing stood dumbstruck as Ceotae moaned quietly, her left hand coming to her forehead as she sat up. Her temple throbbed painfully, shutting out all sound and blurring her vision."Ugh… my head is killing me…"

"Ceotae?"

Jerked out of the pain, she turned towards the voice, her hand slowly extending towards the figure. Belief kept her silent as she looked at him, her gaze momentarily falling upon the sword lying near her feet. Then she felt his skin beneath her fingers and locked his gaze, cupping his cheek with his smile on her face. The moment he felt her touch, he grabbed her hand, leaning into her flesh as he closed his eyes, joy filling him to the point of explosion.

"Don't you ever leave me again…"

She looked at him with all the loved she possessed. "I didn't, and I won't ever."

He stared at her, confused, for a second, her serious gaze never leaving his.

That's when he noticed the rain had stopped falling.

Without saying anything, she knew he had figured it out and nodded slowly, trying to keep composure. She failed.

"Sesshomaru!"

Cheers erupted from behind her as leaped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. He could smell her tears as he embraced her back, his eyes falling upon the others like he just realized they were there.

Kagome was cheering loudly, happy tears falling down her face. Inuyasha was behind her and picked her up, holding her upon his shoulder. Miroku was still being hugged by Sango; he had just gotten out of his daze and was, only now, enjoying it. Shippo bounced gleefully on Kirara's back, while Rin raced towards Sesshomaru with Jaken and Ah-Un right behind her.

"AHH! MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"

_SLAP!_

"OW!"

"THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME! LECHEROUS MONK!"

"WAIT, SANGO! DON'T BE RASH!"

BONK! The Hiraikotsu connected to the top of the monk's head, a beet red slayer standing over his unconscious body in rage.

Ceotae heard them, and turned, shaking her head at her foolish friend.

The daiyokai smiled touched her cheek, rotating her face towards him to gaze at her. His eyes never left hers as she laughed. Putting his smile back on her face, she leaned forward and kissed him, knowing that her life would, from now on, would be full and happy, because Sesshomaru was hers, and she his.

She knew that she would never be alone again.

And that was the greatest joy of all.

- - -


	17. The Epilouge

- - -

The Epilogue

- - -

_KOGA_

_- - -_

"This is ridiculous," Ceotae muttered to herself as she found her fingernails more interesting then the conversation going on before her. The mixed voices echoed in her ears, but she forced them away, her thoughts straying to how stupid she had been to have gone with Kagome.

The miko had asked her to go with her to find a wolf prince, Koga, to get the jewel shards he possessed. At first, she had been reluctant to leave the others, but the human was persistent saying that the demon would cooperate.

That had been three days ago, and then they had found said wolf.

But he wasn't interested in giving up his shards.

Ceotae restrained her impatience as she watched Koga try to sway Kagome into becoming his "woman" for the hundredth time that day. The wolf had a brown tail that fell behind him mixing with brown furs that wrapped around his waist. A simple katana hung on his belt, its colorful hilt disgracing the dark armor he wore. His black hair was pulled up into a harsh ponytail, and his blue eyes sparkled as he grabbed the miko's hands. Two fangs protruded from his mouth as he smiled, pulling Kagome farther into his grip.

"When will you leave that mutt and come be my wife, Kagome?"

Shaking her head, Ceotae realized that no progress was being made, and pushed the two apart. Slightly off balance, Koga glared at the elemental, then fell forward in greed as the yokai stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. Seductively, she leaned into him, their noses touching as she spoke.

"If you love her so much, then why won't you give up the shards?"

She forced back a victorious smirk as she saw him hesitate, his soul no doubt floored as he fell into her navy fire. "Or," Ceotae came ever closer to him, her eyes blazing, "do you keep them in hopes that they will make you more… desirable?"

Koga stepped back, entranced. She moved with him, keeping the eerie tone in her voice steady.

"We can do this the hard way, or you could just give them to me." He went further backwards, but was stopped as she didn't go with him and instead grabbed the front of his armor, pulling him back to her warningly. "Believe me when I say that I'll find no pleasure in taking them from you."

Her threat tore Koga out of the daze, icy defiance glinting in his orbs. "Get your hands off me or you'll be sorry!" He tore away from her grip, his hand on the katana's hilt.

"I already am."

Ceotae lunged forward and struck the bewildered wolf demon behind his head, a complex move that rendered him unconscious before he hit the ground. Quickly, the elemental knelt and rolled down the furs on his legs, her voice calm and collected as she addressed Kagome, as though nothing had happened.

"Where are the shards?"

The miko bit back a laugh as she pointed to Koga's calf muscles, just below his knees. Nodding, Ceotae stood, raised her right hand, and extended the fingernails, navy fire erupting from the tips. Swiftly, she brought her hand across the wolf's legs, the shard in each limb jumping out of his skin onto the grass.

Kagome picked up the shards and pocketed them, smiling broadly as she turned towards her friend. "Wow… that was easier than I expected…"

- - -

_KOHAKU_

_- - -_

The iciness of the river chilled Ceotae to the bone as she reached into the rushing waters and retrieved a crystallized rock. She waded hastily to the sodden bank and held it to her face, drawing a jewel shard from her sash and comparing the shape and size with the milky stone.

It would do.

Forcing her frozen legs into a jog, she followed the scent of her companions close by; the injured boy's aroma mixing and tainting it with the metallic smell of blood. It had been pure luck that he had been discovered by Kirara, only minutes before, wounded and half-dead.

Only the shard in his back was keeping him alive.

Ceotae came upon her friends and promptly came towards Sango and her brother, the boy's leg bloody and misshapen. Gagging slightly, she told the slayer to keep Kohaku still, then fell into her meditation, not even giving so much as a look towards the others.

She healed his leg first, the flesh torn and the bone broken. The elemental weaved the power into the bone, willing it to mend, and then used it to force the flesh to come together, the skin to seam. Once that was accomplished, she used the magic to evaporate the blood, leaving behind a perfectly healed injury.

She smiled. Flawless.

But then Naraku's dark powers came to her as she asked Sango to turn her brother's unconscious form around, the tainted shard leaving a large bump under the skin in his left shoulder. She pushed Kohaku's short, brown hair, which was pulled into a messy ponytail, out of the way; his blue servant's clothes she ripped slightly from the shard, leaving the lump of skin clearly visible.

_This is gonna be interesting…_

Telling the slayer and the others to stand back, she steadied Kohaku's form against her body and fell into her meditation state once again, slamming her life force into his frail form. Her power flowed around them, mixing their auras into one, merging their spiritual powers. Her breaths became his; every movement the air made as she inhaled went into him as well.

Her heart was his heart, the life giving beats pounding for them both.

Lifting the crystal rock, she willed almost all of her magic into it, fighting for consciousness as she felt the power leave her body. Then, with a flaming finger, she cut out the jewel shard and placed the duplicate in its place, their combined powers healing him as she broke the connection.

Ceotae somehow found the strength to stand, the rising and falling of his sides showing her the proof she needed to know that she had succeeded. Sango ran to her brother and embraced him tightly, her eyes watering as she thanked the elemental yokai.

Nodding, Ceotae turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha, dropping the shard into the miko's outstretched palm. The fragment purified instantly, leaving everyone in the clearing with a smile on their face.

Well, everyone, except Sesshomaru.

The daiyokai, instead, came over to Ceotae and held her steady as her form wavered with the loss of life force. Thankful, she leaned into him, warmth filling her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her strength was already returning, but she felt weak as Kagome smiled in her direction and spoke to her.

"Now only one thing left to do."

Dread filled her, somehow knowing that the miko was referring to the well…

…and the era on the other side.

- - -

_TOKYO_

_- - -_

Ceotae balanced on the branch, resting gratefully against the Go-Shinboku's rough trunk. The power of the sacred tree was slowly restoring her own life force, and she could hear the tree's secrets that it whispered to her, giving her some relief from the boredom she found with the confusion of Kagome's time.

She had been here a month, and she still hadn't gotten used to it.

Kagome had returned to retrieve her family, though they had been reluctant to leave the shrine. Ceotae had helped sway them, though no one could sway the miko's grandfather. For a whole hour, the yokai had to endure the old man's rants and raves about how the shrine had been in the family for generations, and how they would have to pry his cold, dead fingers from the land deed.

So, everyone decided that they would leave him here and Kagome's uncle would move in. That had been a few weeks ago, and now the final preparations were being made to send Mrs. Higurashi and her son, Souta, to the feudal era. Ceotae had already made three trips to her era and back, carrying luggage and other belongings into the waiting hands of a disgruntled hanyou.

Smirking, Ceotae jumped from the branch, her horn bouncing slightly on her chest as she landed gracefully. The tree was in bloom (another reason Grandpa Higurashi didn't want to leave); its cherry blossoms fell into her hair, the white petals blending seamlessly into her scent. Shaking her head to clear the ones in her bangs, she headed towards the shrine door, wondering why Kagome had asked her to come in the first place.

Voices from within the building made Ceotae stop, and she watched as Kagome, her mother, and Souta file out onto the back porch. A fat, calico cat rested peacefully in the boy's embrace, his purring radiating around the group as they said their final farewell. That's when Ceotae understood why the miko had asked her to come. With slight guilt, she realized that Inuyasha would have hurried her along, and would have probably not have allowed her to bring her family back with her.

Catching Kagome's eye, Ceotae headed towards the well, the sad little group following her soon afterwards. When they were all in the small building surrounding it, the elemental dropped to her knees so Mrs. Higurashi could clamber onto her back. Kagome did the same with Souta and the cat, Buyo.

Then they jumped into the well, the slight tug of the magic bringing a smile to the girls' lips.

They were finally going home.

And this time, it was for good.

- - -

_5 YEARS LATER_

- - -

Ceotae, Lady of the Western Lands, and mate of Sesshomaru, smiled down lovingly at her baby son, the tip of her finger pushing down slightly on the top of his nose, making him gurgle happily as he waved his arms. She bent her head to kiss his own, his small hands rubbing the left side of her neck where two fang marks were visible on her flesh. _Mate marks._

Her son laughed as she ran her finger over his ribs, his own quick fingers grabbing the one tickling him and placing it in his mouth. He suckled on it triumphantly as she grinned. Taking the chance to feel his gums, she discovered two fangs that were beginning to grow, even though her son was only two weeks old. Freeing her finger, she pressed on his nose once again, the contact making him giggle harder, and his emerald orbs to flash with happiness.

The eyes of a dragon, the reason she had named him Inu-Ryuu: _dragon dog._

Sunlight flooded the small room she was in, the bright paintings upon the walls announcing the facility of the nursery. Large windows aligned one of the walls, the bright rays lighting up the crib Ceotae had built for her pups. Smiling as her son moved in her embrace, she saw him yawn, tiredness slowly creeping up onto his feeble form. Rubbing between his eyes gently, she watched as her touch lessened the emerald color as his eyelids slowly drooped then closed, his breathing becoming even as she rocked him. Once she was sure he was sound asleep, Ceotae exited the baby's room, Ryuu in tow, and headed towards the inner garden of the Western Palace, the sounds of laughter echoing down the halls.

Breaking free of the palace, she entered the open grounds that were surrounded by the walls of her home. Flowers of every color exploded into bloom, creating a rainbow around the stream that ran through the miniature meadow. Sesshomaru stood near the center, his golden eyes wrinkled in amusement as he watched their daughter chase after Ah-Un's tail as the dragon was being led to his stable by Rin. The yokai child's black eyes were focused as she crouched, watching the tail's every movement with heightened intensity.

Ceotae laughed as her daughter pounced, breaking the pup's concentration. Missing the moving limb by centimeters, she landed hard on her stomach with a sharp yip before rushing to her mother, who was making her way towards her mate. The elemental stopped as the yokai girl came up to her, a genuine smile plastered to her face as she asked to see her brother.

"Be quiet though, Karasu," Ceotae warned gently as she knelt down, bringing Ryuu from under the folds of his blanket so his sister could see him. "He just went to sleep." The girl nodded her head and kissed the baby, his wild bangs tickling her nose, making her giggle.

"Karasu," Sesshomaru told the pup as he approached them, stopping next to Ceotae and embracing her as she stood. "Tell your mother what you have learned today." He smiled as his daughter complied and looked at the elemental yokai with carefully restrained excitement. "How old are you?"

She held up her fingers proudly, her ebony orbs discreetly counting them to make sure it was the correct amount. "I'm two!" Ceotae nodded, her smile growing as Sesshomaru continued his questions, the young pup answering them without missing one.

"Last question, Karasu. What does your name mean?"

Without hesitation, the girl answered firmly, "Raven. I was given the name because my eyes echo the color of their wings."

Ceotae smiled at Karasu, revering at how alike she was to her mate. The pup's long, silver locks matched the daiyokai's in fullness and tameness, her skin just as pale and a hard to miss blue crescent moon tattooing her forehead. One jagged green stripe framed her cheeks, and two white triangles poked out from beneath her mane of hair at the top of her head.

Ryuu moved slightly in sleep, drawing Ceotae's attention to him once more. Unlike his sister, his hair was a tangled mess of midnight black, but he too bore a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Two stripes of crimson graced his cheeks, giving intensity to his already large emerald eyes. Like his father, he bore pointed ears, and Ceotae was certain that his true form would be a great dog, a true depiction of a daiyokai whose destiny lay in the continuance of his ancestor's legacy.

But Karasu's form was uncertain, and the elemental knew that it was something the pup would have to discover on her own. Unlike Ryuu, her fate was not tied to the rights of title and land, but rather in the freedom of exploring her family's kingdom.

Ceotae excused herself from the gardens, heading towards her bedchambers. Stopping once to place Ryuu in his crib, she found herself in the largest room of the palace, sweeping curtains of crimson and navy fluttering upon the ceiling and the bed. Making her way to one of the walls, she touched the pictures nailed into the boards. She paused at a particular one and smiled at the memory it induced.

It was a _photograph_; taken five years ago by Kagome's mother with a small box she called a _camera_. The contraption was strange, spitting out pieces of paper that somehow painted the moment in time with unearthly precision. The snapshot had been taken after the miko had fused the Shikon jewel together, making a simple wish that the group could stay together for as long as possible.

The result had been almost hilarious; Sango, Miroku, and Kagome herself getting turned into hanyous. Even the photo couldn't deny the black ears that spouted from the tops of their heads. Ceotae brought light to her fingertips to see the picture more closely, laughing at all her friends as they seemed to fight for space within the small print.

Shaking her head, she headed for another, smiling broadly as she plucked it from the wall. Kagome, Sango, and her own face grinned back at her, their newborn babies cradled in their arms. The miko was holding her first child, a baby boy she named Daisuke, and since she was now an inu-hanyou, the pup was one as well, his white hair and ears mimicking his father's. The only thing different between the young yokai and Inuyasha was the brown eyes he possessed, a gift from his mother. Kagome was soon to give birth to a baby girl she was going to name Kaori, and nobody could wait until the pup was born.

Sango had been turned into a cat-hanyou, her third kit, Ayaka, held proudly in her arms. Black hair and ears spouted from the small girl's head as she stared at the camera, her blue eyes large as she inspected it with open interest. A thick, fluffy tail fought free from the folds of the blanket surrounding Ayaka's small figure, its midnight shape coming dangerously close to being swapped at by Daisuke. Beside the slayer stood Ceotae, holding Ryuu. His emerald eyes were fixed upon his cousin's actions with awe.

It was amazing how alike the girls looked, all with midnight hair and ears. They all were smiling at the camera, trying not to laugh at their children. Kagome was wearing a Shinto kimono, her hair tied back in true miko form. Sango's hair was tied back loosely, a green kimono barely seen beneath Ayaka's fluffy tail. Ceotae wore a blue kimono, a gift from her mate that boasted the color of her eyes. Her hair was, as usual, hanging free; some of the strands held tightly in her pup's bloated hands.

Inuyasha and Kagome, she knew, would be returning to the palace to take up quarters here. Sango and Miroku would be joining them, along with Kagome's family, Kirara, and Kohaku. As she returned the picture to its place on the wall, she remembered the look on her mate's face as she told him her friends would arrive in only a few days, and distinctly could hear the thump of his vassal, Jaken, falling on the floor, wailing in pitiful cries until Sesshomaru kicked him unceremoniously out the door.

Laughing at the memory, she walked to the most recent photo, a smile in her eyes as she held the picture close to her face. Sesshomaru stood with his mokomoko the closest to the camera, a rare smile on his face as Karasu peeked out from underneath the ashen pelt. Ceotae leaned against his left side, smiling as she held up a sleeping Ryuu, his wild hair poking out from underneath the folds of his blanket.

Holding the snapshot to her heart, she made her way over to the window to look across the gardens. Sesshomaru stood in the center, smirking as Karasu chased Jaken around the clearing. A large splash could be heard, followed by a yip as the toad fell into the stream headfirst. The pup saw this and ran to her father, expertly climbing onto his back to hide under his hair as she laughed.

Ceotae grinned as she watched the display, knowing that the smile would never leave her face for the rest of her days, because she had a family, friends, and a second chance at life. She was happier than she had ever been.

She was blessed.

- - -

_THE END_

- - -


	18. The Page of Thanks

_(A/N: I hope ya'll liked the newly revised version! Until next time peoples! Hehehe!)_

- - -

The Page of Thanks

- - -

Ok, I would first like to think Fan Fiction for allowing me to post my story and for keeping Rumiko Takahashi from killing me for messing with her characters (lol…jk).

Thanks for my family and friends who put up with me and my absences from activities because I was "writing". Sorry guys…lol

Thanks to all the fans that put up with the fact that all my chappies started with "the".

(Didn't notice? Well now you know! Hehehe!)

Thanks for all those peoples who read my story and hopefully liked it, even though you didn't review.

And now I would like to especially thank my faithful reviewers! You guys are amazing!

0.0

_Shay Sparrow: _You're my best friend. I wrote this for you and I'm glad you enjoyed it, even though you threatened my life a few times (lol…jk). I love ya girly. Thanks for reading.

_Black Wolf Dog: _You are awesome! You gave me great reviews and for that I'm thankful. Thanks for urging me to get Sesshomaru and Ceotae together (and for putting up with me when I didn't!). I hope you weren't disappointed when I finally did! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!

_SerenityRose016: _You rock! Thanks for all the great ideas! You're a genius. That idea with Rin, man I wish I had had the brains to think of that, but I'm glad you did! Thanks a bunch!

_Shemaya: _Thanks for telling me to get on with the story in your review.

_Readerfreak10: _Short and sweet, but I'm grateful for the review! It's nice to know it was good! LOL

_BobDaPeach: _Thanks for the compliments, though I think they're only the result of a hyper attack (lol…jk). Thanks for the great review! I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

AGAIN! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS, I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE FINISHED!!!!!!!

- - -

INSPIRATION

- - -

What can I say? I like Inuyasha, and I like creating characters. It just all worked out.

FYI: Ceotae doesn't mean anything. I made it up, just like my story. All made up. Her name was originally supposed to start with "K" but I realized a lot of the Inuyasha characters start with "K" so I found no point and wanted to be different… Hehehe…

0.0

Since we're into the "inspiration" section, I guess I should put down this song, because it seems to fit the story best. If you read the lyrics closely, you can start comparing the words to different parts in the chappies!

It's cool… Hehehe… Umm… well anyways, here it is.

_**Yes**_, like all the other songs in the story, it's by Kamelot, and_** No**_, I do not own it.

- - -

LOVE YOU TO DEATH

KAMELOT

- - -

**When they met she was fifteen**

**Like a black rose blooming wild**

**And she already knew**

**She was gonna die**

**What's tomorrow without you?**

**Is this our last goodbye?**

**She got weaker everyday**

**As the autumn leaves flew by**

**Until one day she told him**

**This is when I die**

**What was summer like for you?**

**She asked him with a smile**

**What's tomorrow without you?**

**He silently replied**

**[She said**

**I will always be with you**

**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

**There's no end to what I'll do**

'**Cause I love you to death**

**But the sorrow went too deep**

**The mountain fell too steep**

**And the wounds would never heal**

'**Cause the pain of the loss**

**Was more than he could feel**

**[He said**

**I will always be with you**

**By the anchor of my sorrow**

**All I know, or ever knew**

**Is I love you to death**

**What's tomorrow without you?**

**Is this our last goodbye?**

**I will always be with you**

**I'm the anchor of your sorrow**

**There's no end to what I'll do**

'**Cause I love you**

- - -

0.0 WELL THANK YA'LL FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YA'LL WHO REVIEWED! UNTIL NEXT TIME! THIS IS DEMONWINGS737 SIGNING OUT! 0.0

- - -


End file.
